Reason to be Sane
by bexie25
Summary: When Alice wakes up with no memories, she has a vision of Jasper. She finds him and they embark on their life together with the Cullens in Chicago. But just as everything is finally going right for them and they're content, Jasper's past comes back. Will Alice lose her mate, her reason to be sane to death? Or can Jasper help them save themselves, using his knowledge?
1. Alone

**Hello.**

**So, I said that I would eventually give a Jasper/Alice story a go and here it is.**

**Hope u like it. The chapters will get longer, I promise.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up into my new life, I was alone.<p>

And that, while I never understood it, was ok. I guess.

Because when I woke up, though I had no memories of my former life, I had a vision.

Of a honey-blonde man, with red eyes and scars all over his impossibly beautiful and pale body; and even though I didn't know this man's name, it was within this vision that I found my reason to be sane.

I didn't know what I was in this new life, but I was far from human.

Whilst I had no memories to comfort me, I still had some knowledge. I don't know how.

I realized what I was the first time I can across a human.

It wasn't difficult for me to understand, because only one thing would crave a human's blood.

A vampire.

But I resisted the sweet torture and ran into the forest, coming across a herd of elk.

Without really thinking, I attacked one of them, killing it and sinking my teeth into the wet, hot, pulsing neck of my prey.

In that I found my answer. My new 'lifestyle', if you will.

I would drink the blood of animals and try to never drink from a human.

For many months I waited, waiting for a vision to tell me where I'd meet my reason for life.

At the same time, I gained knowledge of my kind. Of vampires.

It still felt strange, sometimes, to think that.

I'm a vampire.

I thought a lot about different things.

Who was my creator?

What happened in my previous life?

Why was I changed by someone and then left to wake alone?

It was a year after my initial vision of this man that I had another vision of him.

It was of the two of us, in a little diner in Philadelphia. It was a seemingly rainy day, from what I could tell. I saw him walk in with his quiet, dark eyes. He looked beautiful but apprehensive.

What's wrong, my darling?

I got up from my spot at the bottom of the tree in the forest. I was near Philadelphia and I had to get there fast. The storm was starting and from the look of my man, he would be in the rain for a while before coming inside the diner.

I stopped a few counties away from my destination as a vision hit me.

The vision was of a family that I had a feeling my mate and I would join soon. We'd obviously have to venture, but that was ok.

We belonged there.

I discovered their names through my vision.

A blonde-haired woman, Rosalie and her mate, the curly, dark-haired Emmett. The leader of the family was a very compassionate blonde man, Carlisle and his mate, Esme, was a caramel-haired woman who looked very nice. Then there was the lone vampire with bronze hair, Edward.

I knew my visions would tell me more about them soon, but I needed to get to my mate first.

I could almost feel him as I slowed to a more human pace, coming to the border of Philadelphia. I was so excited I was bouncing up and down.

I could almost smell him as I walked in the diner, having already prepared myself for the onslaught of human scents.

I waited for a few hours, trying to calm myself. I was bouncing up and down on my chair and it was attracting unwanted attention.

The door opened and I heard the footsteps of my man, but I didn't look up yet.

I had been alone for a year, but that didn't matter anymore.

Because, finally, he was here…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was that?<strong>

**Any chance of some reviews?**

**Bexie25**


	2. My Darling

**Hello**

**So, I have decided that the chapters will be shorter than those of my other stories, most likely UP TO 1500 each chapter.**

**That way, I may be able to upload every day or every 2 days.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>I watched him discreetly from the corner of my eyes as he came in and hesitantly walked to a secluded area of the diner.<p>

I watched him carefully, just revelling in the fact that he was actually here, as he nervously shifted around in his seat.

He glanced out the window every couple of seconds, as if he were hiding from someone.

Why are you so nervous in here, my darling?

I memorized every part of his anatomy, smiling and tilting my head as I did so.

When, half an hour after he first entered the diner, he turned his head and looked at me, I knew I had to talk to him.

So I got up and walked over to him.

I sat down in front of him, smiling and bouncing again.

He was wary of me, that much was obvious.

Don't be scared, my darling, everything will be ok.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said quietly as the rain plummeted down on the tin-like roof.

He was slightly confused as he replied, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

His voice was beautiful; he was a Southerner.

"I'm Alice," I said, holding out my hand.

He shook it carefully, "Jasper."

_Jasper._

I smiled.

"I must admit," I said slowly, smiling at him. "You look a lot better in the flesh than you do from my visions."

He frowned, tilting his head slightly. "Visions?"

His speech was a southern drawl.

Magnificent.

"I see the future," I said carefully. I didn't want to scare him away; I needed him and I had a feeling he needed me, as well.

"And you saw me?"

He was confused and apprehensive again.

"Yes, the day I woke up," I smiled again, remembering how that vision affected me.

"When did you wake up?" He asked, thawing a little from his guarded posture.

"A year ago today," I said, watching for his reaction.

He was confused again.

His voice dropped in volume, but I could still hear him clear as day. "How are you keeping from murdering everyone in the room?"

I dropped the volume of my voice too, "I live off the blood of animals. I barely notice the humans right now; I'm focusing on you."

His eyebrows rose and then he smiled slightly.

"I feel something for you," he said slowly and I started bouncing again, relieved and excited at the same time.

He groaned.

"What's wrong, my darling?" It was a relief to get the words out.

He smiled slightly. "I feel others emotions and yours are making me ridiculously giddy."

I smiled and giggled softly. "Just so you know," I said, trying to calm myself. "I feel something for you too."

We smiled at each other.

"Let's get out of here," he said and we got up and walked out together, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Are we liking?<strong>

**Thanks**

**Bexie25**


	3. Mates

**Hello there!**

**So.. we're a bit down on reviews, which I am quite upset about, because I really need to know if u like the story and think I should continue.**

**Anyway, on with the story**

* * *

><p>We walked out together and rounded the corner, still hand in hand, and took off running.<p>

No one was there to watch us and even if they were, no one would see because of our speed.

We run through the rest of the town and stop at the edge of the woods.

We look at each other for a second before I walk forward, Jasper always following me.

I smile to myself knowingly.

We walk a little ways, not speaking, through the very much _alive_ forest until we come across a little herd of elk. I took off, leaving Jasper to watch me, and tackled a male.

I drained him and threw him down before turning around.

I looked at Jasper with my now-golden eyes.

He gasped and suddenly appeared standing so our impenetrable skin was touching.

He lifted his right hand and ever so lightly traced where the bruise-like purple shadow had been under my eyes.

He seemed mesmerized as he stared into my eyes.

"So… beautiful," he said, convulsively swallowing before stepping back.

Desire coursed through my body, but I did my best to stop it in its tracks.

It was too soon and he needed to feed.

I stretched up on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "go; follow the herd and feed. It may not be as good as humans, but it's better than being a murderer. We will talk about everything after you hunt, my love."

"Your… love?" He asked, smiling at the thought.

I smiled back at him, "I had hoped that that would be what you are to me." I caressed him cheek softly, placing a soft, quick kiss there before backing away and tilting my head in the direction of where the elk had run off to.

He was gone before my eyes.

I walked over to a tree in the shadows and sat down, crossing my legs comfortably and closing my eyes.

I felt so much better just being around him, knowing he's going to come back.

I'm not alone anymore.

I smiled at that thought.

Now all I had to do was convince Jasper to come with me to find the Cullens.

I was a little nervous by the time Jasper came back.

I saw the concern and a hint of confusion cross his features before he smiled at me and came closer.

I felt a wave of calm come over me and a little bit of confidence too.

"Thank you," I whispered as he sat down next to me.

"That's alright, ma'am."

I smiled at that and said quietly "it's alright if you want to call me Alice, you know. I do believe that is acceptable, especially since we're mates."

I said that last sentence slowly and carefully, awaiting his reaction.

I glanced up at his face to see him a little confused again. He was silent for a few minutes before making a decision to ask me the question.

I beat him to it, "you've heard people talk about certain animals and how they find their 'mate', yes?"

He nodded.

"Well, they use that term because that partner will be their only partner for the rest of their lives." He nodded again, seemingly understanding what I meant. "It's the same for vampires. When vampires mate, they find the one person that they will spend the rest of their existence with."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "So, it will be like that for us?"

I nodded, smiling again. "Yes, I certainly hope so."

"What are we going to do, may I ask?" He asked politely as he picked up my hand and smelt it. He then kissed before just simply holding it. "We can't stay here and I really don't think I want to be constantly on the move anymore."

"I was going to ask you about that," I said, biting my solid lip.

"Why are you nervous again?" His voice was comforting, but I couldn't concentrate well enough on it.

"Around the time I entered Philadelphia, I had a vision of a vampire coven called the Cullens." I said slowly, looking at the hand that was holding mine. "There are only five of them and I had a feeling that we would be joining them relatively soon… that we would _live_ with them." I looked up then, but Jasper was smiling happily.

"What is their diet?"

"The blood of animals," I smirked. "Or as they call it: the vegetarian lifestyle."

He chuckled. "You want to live with them?"

I nodded, "yes; I have a feeling that we belong with them."

He nodded, mostly to himself and asked "what are their names?"

"The leader of the coven is called Carlisle, he's a blonde, compassionate man who changed his mate, Esme; she has caramel hair and she is very much like a mother. He also changed Rosalie and Edward." I smiled; I also had a feeling that I would find a very good friend in Edward. Perhaps he didn't have to be completely alone. "Edward is unmated, and he has bronze hair and he can read the thoughts of any person he had ever met or seen. Rosalie _is _mated and she is blonde, but her mate, Emmett, is a dark haired man and he's very bulky."

Jasper was stunned. "You got all of that from one vision?"

"Yes," I said, smirking proudly. "I am just that good."

We both laughed at that and we continued talking throughout the night and the following day.

Jasper told me about his past and how he was changed. He laughed when he felt my jealousy about the woman called Maria. I growled when he laughed and I told him it wasn't funny, to which he said that he just couldn't help himself because I was very cute.

I poked my tongue out at him, which did not help matters at all.

He laughed even harder and impossibly louder and I sat there, pouting, waiting for him to finish.

He did eventually and told me the rest of his story before asking me what mine was.

He was shocked when I told him I couldn't remember anything from my human life.

He was compassionate when I told him that I had woken up alone.

And he was sweet when he said – very angrily at that – that he would never have left me alone and couldn't possibly understand why anyone would do such a thing.

Eventually we got up and ran through the forest for a little bit.

The only thing I hadn't picked up from my vision of the Cullens was where they were exactly.

So we waited.

And waited.

And waited.

During that entire time, we hadn't done anything except the soft caresses and kisses to palms and cheeks that started when we first went into the forest.

We kept waiting until, three weeks and two days after we first met, I had a vision.

* * *

><p><strong>What do we think? Next chapter should be up tomorrow, although I may surprise you with one more during the day..<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks.**


	4. Pure Bliss

**Hello All**

**So, we've got a little bit of a fluffy chapter...**

**So, let's get on with it..**

**'cos i have NO announcements.**

* * *

><p>I gasped and stopped where I was.<p>

Jasper and I had been playing around, as we usually did.

We played a game where one chased the other and when we caught each other, we grabbed them and smothered their face with kisses.

Jasper started randomly two weeks ago, and I must say I like it.

We have yet to kiss.

Disappointing, but understandable, I suppose.

He wanted to take it slowly.

I could live with that…

..But for only so much longer.

Jasper stood in front of me suddenly, our game forgotten.

"Alice," Jasper said, gripping the tops of my arms. "What do you see?"

I closed my eyes, letting the vision flow over me again.

I saw the Cullens, with boxes still around them, in what could only be-

"Chicago," I whispered, smiling and pulling Jasper closer to me. "The Cullens just moved to Chicago. We can find them there, if you want."

Jasper pulled back, studying my face. Suddenly, his own face lit up with a smile and he nodded, "ok; whatever you want."

He looked down at the ground, the flowers… this place was like our safe haven and it would be sad to leave it.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" I asked him and his head shot up to look at me again.

He swallowed hard before shaking his head. "Not seriously, a peck here or there from Maria; I'd stop before it led to anything else."

"Have you ever wanted to kiss someone?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "I mean… _really_… kiss someone?"

He swallowed, placing his hands on my hips, light as a feather. I stood up on my tippy toes and leaned in.

He nodded slightly, before mouthing "you."

I smiled and lightly pressed my lips against his.

The only words that came to mind were _pure bliss_.

While Jasper's hands wrapped around my waist more firmly, mine found their way to his hair.

I tilted my head a tiny bit more to deepen the kiss further as his tongue swept across my bottom lip, asking permission.

I granted it and our tongue's tangoed softly, but intensely.

We pulled away not forty seconds later, only to wrap our arms around each other.

Jasper kissed my hair as I buried my face in his chest.

"Thank you," Jasper whispered and if I were human, I could have wept.

I leaned back to look at him, smiling softly, "that's alright, my love."

I went back to my former position and we stood there in silence.

"Alice," Jasper cooed softly and I pulled away slightly to look at him again. "There's something I need to say, something that's been biting away at me the last week and I-"

"I love you," I said, halting the gush of words that had been erupting from his mouth.

"Precisely," he said in awe, reaching down to peck my lips quickly and standing back up again. "I love you."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

I could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>What do we think of the kiss?<strong>

**Bit more graphic than my other story... but I need to start somewhere if I wanna start writing lemons of any sort.**

**Cheerio!**


	5. Safe Haven

**Hi, **

**just a quick update before I go to bed.**

**Here u go.**

**Review, please.**

We stayed wrapped in each other's embrace, simply standing there for a while.

The sun began to set and the sky drifted into beautiful oranges, purples and pinks.

Jasper whispered softly in my ear, not wanting to ruin the moment, "when do you want to leave?"

My breath hitched at the thought of leaving the safe haven that I had created with Jasper. "I don't know, but we need to leave soon; maybe in a couple of days?"

I then pulled back to look at him and Jasper smiled at me, sweeping down for a lingering kiss. "I don't mind, love," he whispered against my lips.

My body zinged to life at that word.

_Love_.

_It beats Alice any day_, I thought.

I smiled softly at him and he felt her emotions overflow.

"Alice," he whispered, grasping my face roughly as he became overwhelmed with my passion. He brushed his lips against mine.

I leaned up, effectively silencing him with a searing kiss.

Jasper groaned when I swept my tongue against his mouth and I, in turn moaned when he accepted me, opening his mouth wide enough for my tongue to slide through gently.

His hand moved down from around my shoulders and past the small of my back to cup my bottom in his large hand.

Our tongues stroked along each other for a minute longer before we broke away, panting.

When the panting lessened to soft breaths, I smothered his face with kisses, pecked his lips and then disappeared from his sight.

He smirked, crouched and stalked forward, straightening up the further and faster he ran behind me.

I knew he could smell me, but only faintly.

He looked up and smiled.

I was in the trees.

He watched as I streaked through them, determined to not lose to my mate. No matter how much I wanted to kiss him senseless.

I heard him run, still on the ground, after me and I sped up even more.

I felt like I was flying.

In all good honesty, I'd never done this before.

It was exhilarating.

I stopped when I heard Jasper hop up the trees, using the branches for support.

I smirked and dropped down, speeding off again.

This continued for hours, until we eventually stopped.

He won and I stubbornly ignored him.

For a few minutes.

The next couple of days we talked, we laughed and we played, mentally preparing ourselves for our adventure.

Because we knew it surely would be.

And then we left, looking back for a few seconds, before running away.

And we vowed that we'd return to our safe haven again.

Someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Nighty.<strong>

**Bexie25**


	6. The First Porsche: the 1948 Porsche 356

**Hello All**

**Here's the next chapter, which is a tad bit longer than the other chapters.. Hope it's to your liking..**

**Oh and a surprise guest makes a short appearance...**

**Oh and a link to the picture of the car can be found on my profile!**

* * *

><p>"Jazzy," I said as we ran through the eerily silent forest.<p>

He looked at me, smiling sweetly, "yes, darlin', what is it?"

"Well, I was thinking," I said, looking down as the dirt that flew under my feet. "How long will it take to get to Chicago?"

A sort of calculating look came across his face for a few seconds before he answered. "Not too long. If we make four short stops – each of around an hour – perhaps a day exactly."

"Hmm," I said, "so, twenty four hours, but without stopping we could make it in twenty hours."

"Yes and I have an idea," he said, suddenly stopping. He caught me in his arms so that I didn't fly past him. "They released the first Porsche this year. So, if we bought the _1948 Porsche 356_, we'd get there in around a day, yes?"

I nodded, smiling at his cleverness. "We would."

"Well then, we need to find a car dealer, now," he said and we whirled around and took off back in the direction of Philadelphia.

"Jazz, we need money to pay for the car." I said, easily keeping up with him.

He turned his face and smiled at me, "I've got it, darlin'."

I looked at him, confused.

He shook his head with a smile on his face, telling me not to worry.

I shrugged it off and pretty soon we were back in town, standing outside a car dealer.

Jasper took my hand and we walked quickly inside, our speed the only signal of our urgency.

We walked up to the desk quickly and I decided to take over, knowing I had a way with sales people.

"Let me handle this, my love," I murmured to Jasper, before walking forward.

"Hello sir," I said to the quiet middle-aged at the desk. "My… boyfriend and I are looking to buy a _1948 Porsche 365_; do you happen to have any in stock?"

I smiled pleasantly as he stuttered slightly before going through some paperwork, looking for his stock sheets.

He found them soon enough and quickly glanced down the list before looking up with a smile. "Yes, I do," he answered, his voice a raspy, gruff tenor. "Please, come this way."

We followed him through the door and into a room full of cars.

We rounded the corner, listening to patiently to the babbling Salesman as he described the car's exterior and interior.

"… now, we have a few different colours you can pick from; there's the white, the silver, the black, the red… and the pale blue." The man ended, looking back at us, but Jazzy looked down at me.

"Darlin'? It's your pick," he said and I smiled brightly before looking at the human man again.

"The pale blue please," I said and stepped forward, Jasper following behind. "Is there any chance that you'll be able to have it ready in a few hours? We need it to be somewhere by tomorrow night."

The man's eyes widened, "well, we couldn't possibly, I mean-"

"Sir," I interrupted quickly, "what is your name?"

"Michael Newton," the man spluttered, nervously.

"Michael," I smiled pleasantly but alluringly, "would $5000 extra account for any troubles?"

It was quite amusing to watch this Michael Newton's eyes bug even more impossibly out of his head as he swallowed convulsively and nodded.

But Jasper and I didn't laugh, we only smiled politely.

Jasper handed over almost all the money he had, which seemed to nearly make Mr. Newton start hyperventilating.

"This is very much appreciated, Mr. Newton. How long do you believe it will take?" I asked politely after Jasper stepped behind me, throwing his head into the short amount of hair on my head and inhaling sharply.

I took his hand and squeezed it, not long now, my darling.

"Would an hour and a half be adequate?" Mr. Newton asked as we walked back to the front desk and he locked up the money we'd given him.

"Of course," I said simply, speaking for Jasper who was still struggling with his control.

But he was maintaining very well.

I leaned back as he pulled his head out from my hair and kissed his jaw.

_I love you and you're doing fine, _I thought as I pushed all my love, support and proudness at him.

He smiled tightly at me, baring no teeth.

"We'll be back at that time, but for now," I said as I walked Jasper and myself to the door, "good day, Sir."

Mr. Newton nodded at us and with that Jasper and I left the main town, seeking refuge in the trees nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**The link to the beautiful Pale Blue Porsche is on my profile... don't forget to go take a peak! **

**Bexie25**


	7. Leaving Philadelphia

**HI**

**so i realized I forgot to update and decided to upload what I got so far.. this is part 1 or LEAVING PHILADELPHIA**

* * *

><p>We waited for the hour and a half excitedly.<p>

The first thing I did when we were in the safe shadows of the forest was kiss Jasper wholeheartedly as a thank you for the car.

I was practically bouncing with glee by the time the ninety minutes were up. I just couldn't _wait _to get in the beautiful car.

We walked quickly across the road and down for a few more blocks. Not enough to cause suspicion of course, but long enough.

"What about registration?" Jasper asked me as he rounded the corner at the end of the road.

"Mr. Newton was going to take care of all that; he told me could and the $5000 just enforced that, I'm sure," I said with a smirk.

Jasper kissed the top of my head, "my clever girl," he purred and I nearly stopped breathing.

Instead, I just licked my lips and pushed the door to car dealers open.

"Mr. Newton," I said, nodding at him, coming forward to the desk. "I trust that the car if registered and ready to go?"

He gulped slightly and Jasper laughed lightly; Mr. Newton didn't hear it. "Yes, I can assure you that there will be no problems."

"Thank you," I said, smiling at him pleasantly.

"Follow me to your car, please," Michael said and we followed silently, exaggerating our moves slightly and making noise to seem more human. We walked out the back to find our gorgeous Porsche sitting there, the keys in the ignition.

"Thank you and have a splendid day, Mr. Newton," I said taking Jazz's hand and leading him to the car.

"I will, Miss, and thank you."

Jasper and I smirked at each other and with that we were gone, driving out into the country.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review this part 1<strong>

**night!**


	8. AN Important

_**Hello All.**_

_**It has come to my attention that Alice was actually changed in 1918 and met Jasper in 1949.**_

_**So, I was wondering... do you want me to keep it the same (that she was changed in 1948 and only waited a year to meet Jasper) or do you want me to change it to her waiting twenty-one years to meet him?**_

_**I don't mind either way, but just let me know.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Bexie25**_


	9. The Journey

**Hi**

**So, I'm back with chapter 8 of this story. Now, I hope you all read the A/N that came before this, because it is SERIOUSLY IMPORTANT**

**Here we go. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

><p>We were out of the state in only a few hours, if that after we left.<p>

Jasper had taken place behind the wheel and was now driving at a fast pace for humans.

The speed was exhilarating.

The wind felt amazing as it brushed past my skin, the temperature chilling for mortals.

For vampires, who don't feel temperature too severely, it was magnificent.

We weaved through a few cars here or there, but apart from that, it was just us and the country.

Jasper seemed to be eager to get out of the area; he drove with a fierceness that was quite frankly delectable.

The power emanated from his body in strong, rippled waves.

We drove through countless cities and towns, only stopping for petrol.

Other than that, it would be a non-stop trip.

It was during this time that I learned even more about my handsome mate.

My Jazzy was a fan of country music; it was really no wonder, since he's from Texas.

"You know, my love," Jazzy said when the man on the radio was talking between songs. "They only started installing radios into cars in the 1930's. The men who came up with the idea were Paul and Joseph Galvin, of the company _Galvin Manufacturing Corporation_ and their first model is actually called Motorola."

I smiled, dragging my fingers lightly through his hair; they were dancing on his scalp. He liked it because he started purring softly. "I didn't know; it's very interesting."

"Does it bother you, Alice?" Jasper asked quietly and I frowned.

What was he talking about?

"Does what bother me, my darling?" I asked, still frowning. There was nothing about a car radio that bothered me so I was at a loss as to what he meant by that question.

"Not knowing," he said simply, glancing at me. "Not remembering anything from your past as a human."

I sat back, thinking; I had never really thought about it, just accepted it. "There's nothing I can do about it, darling, it's out of my hands; I never thought about it. I only wondered what I had been like… how I ended up like this…" I waved my hand around myself, "a vampire. It was strange… to think that I was a vampire, but I didn't really question or mull over it all that much; it's what I am. I can't help what I am or I am." I shrugged and Jasper smiled at me, liking my opinion.

All too soon we had passed through the state of Ohio and we were nearing the border of Indiana.

I got more and more excited and I felt immediately bad for Jasper, who seemed to groan every couple of minutes as my excitement grew.

The cities we passed were all beautiful and it was nearing dawn when we stopped for petrol again in a quaint little town somewhere in the heart of Indiana.

It was only a few hours later when we entered Chicago and I got busy trying to narrow down the area that Cullens were living in.

I got caught in a vision of a beautiful house and it was very easy to get there.

We parked just outside the house, sucking in a deep breath as well walked up to the door.

I wrapped an arm around Jazzy as I knocked on the door quickly.

It didn't take long for the door to be opened by a very curious Leader of the coven.

"Hello Carlisle," I breathed out and Jasper calmed me down. I flashed him a quick smile before continuing. "I'm Alice and this is my mate, Jasper. We were hoping to join you and your family."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well... that's all until tomorrow.<strong>

**Please review!**

**Nightey-now,**

**Bexie25**


	10. Decisions, Decisions

**Hello**

**So, here's the next chapter.. I hope it's worth reading for you and that you like it.**

**Review please****.**

* * *

><p>We walked into the house and I led Jasper straight into the lounge room.<p>

We immediately sat down and I looked around at the furniture.

"This is a very beautiful room; the furniture really works together well." I said to Carlisle when I finally locked eyes with him.

He smiled pleasantly in response. "Thank you, my wife put it together; she loves interior design."

"Well, tell Esme that she's wonderful at it; or better yet, I'll tell her when she returns with Rosalie. I take it Edward and Emmett are hunting, right?"

Carlisle was more and more anxious, a frown appearing on his face. He was about to say something when the door opened and in came in Rosalie and Esme.

Jasper and I stood up, but I was the first to speak.

"Hello Esme," I said, smiling at Carlisle's confused mate. "And hello to you too, Rosalie, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Rosalie looked slightly angry and before I knew it Jasper was standing slightly in front of me. "How do you know our names? And who are you two anyway?"

I smiled pleasantly at her. "It's really a rather long story. Shall we wait for Edward and Emmett? They should return rather soon from their hunting, I imagine."

Jasper chuckled slyly at that last sentence, but made no other attempt to say anything.

He straightened up when Rosalie and Esme came to stand with Carlisle across from us.

"I think it would be best if you were to tell us now and we'll inform the others when they arrive." Carlisle said and in a way I knew that he was right.

We sat down on the couches then and I decided to start. It was the easier way to do things right now.

"Well, it is probably for the best that I tell you my story first. It ties in with answers that I'm sure you'll want." Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie merely nodded and so I started. "I woke up around thirteen months ago into this new life. I have no recollection of my former life as a human and only figured out that I was a vampire when I came across a human by mistake and immediately wanted their blood. Don't worry though; I resisted the urge and hid in the forest.

But when I first 'woke up', I had a vision of the future; in the vision there was a beautiful blonde male, with red eyes and I instantly knew that he was… important to me. I didn't know his name; I didn't know anything about him at all, but he was the reason why I didn't hunt humans.

I waited for months for another vision of this man until finally, exactly a year after the first vision I had another vision of the same man and myself, in Philadelphia, in a diner. Without a seconds delay, I ran all the way to Philadelphia, determined to meet him and stay with him for the rest of my existence.

As I was coming into a neighbouring town, I had another vision, but of a coven this time. In this vision, there were seven people; their names were Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and myself and Jasper. It was a vision of us coming to live with you and you accepting us into your family."

I looked all of them carefully, but they seemed to be smiling sweetly. I smiled back and them. "The man in my other two visions was the man that is sitting next to me right now; my Jazzy."

Jasper looked at me and kissed my cheek before looking at the others sitting opposite us. He then proceeded to tell his story, revealing his simply ending with "and now we want to know if we can join you? I promise to you that I will continue with this lifestyle and that we will both live the way you do. We will help protect the family, because as soon as we arrived here, he both felt like we belonged here. May we join you and your family?"

Jasper and I got up then and I quickly said, "we'll give you time to discuss it. We will be outside when you reach your answer."

We walked outside and sat in the car comfortable, both forcing ourselves to listen to anything but what the three Cullen members were saying as they discussed us.

When they reached their decision, I was so happy that I started kissing Jasper all over his face.

He chuckled before calming me down with his power.

Before he could get a word in though, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie were outside, standing at my car door.

I got out of the car and hugged each of them, chanting "thank you" over and over again.

I only heard Jasper say to Carlisle, "visions; she saw your decision before you came out."

All that we had to do now was get settled in and wait for Emmett and Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, we'll meet the last to Cullens that we have yet to meet and Alice and Jasper will get settled in.<strong>

**Oh and please check out PandaDee's stories.. they're brilliant and mostly Edward/Bella but there is an Alice/Bella if anyone's interested.**

**Don't forget to review, please.**

**Thanks! Bexie25**


	11. Getting Settled

**Hello.**

**So, lately Jasper has paid a few visits to me and I haven't been able to quite shut him up.**

**So I was wondering... is anyone interested in reading Jasper's POV in a new story called _My Salvation_?**

**It's just a thought, but tell me if you're interested.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>We walked into the house and immediately went upstairs with Carlisle and Esme.<p>

"We have only one more room," Esme said, walking in front of us and pointing out some of the rooms. "I'm going to have to apologize, the room isn't that nice, but I am quite sure that you could use Edward's. He doesn't really mind what room he has."

I stopped when we reached Edward's room, looking it over. I smiled; it was perfect. I turned back to Jasper and he was smiling too. We kissed quickly, before turning towards Esme and Carlisle who were smiling sweetly at us. "Are you sure he won't mind?"

"Darlin', I'm sure you would see that for yourself, can't you?" Jasper said smugly and I lightly smacked his arm.

"I want to know what _they_ think, Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper pressed his lips together, holding back his laughter.

Esme laughed softly at our encounter, before saying, "no, he won't mind; I can assure you. This was the house he lived in as a human, but he didn't want to stay in his room. None of us would take it, so he had to take it; I'm sure he'll be shocked, but he'll thank you." All four of us laughed when she said this, but she continued before Jasper or I could say anything. "But he will want to put his room together, so please just put his boxes in the garage. Carlisle and I are in his human parents' room, just at the end of the hall."

With that they left Jasper and I in the room and so we quickly got to work.

We each grabbed a box – there were only six in the room – and took it down to the garage, stacking them. We repeated the notion a couple more times before we were done. We took the parts of the bed that had been in there down to the garage as well, leaning them against Edward's boxes.

"Jazzy, we need to buy some furniture for our room," I said quickly and so we flew down the stairs to Esme and Carlisle. "We're just going to head out and buy a bed and such for the room. We should be back soon."

"You don't need to do that," Esme said, smiling at us. "There was another bed in the garage for one of the guest rooms; you can use that."

"Are you sure?" Jasper said, wrapping an arm around me as he looked between Carlisle and Esme.

"Yes," Carlisle answered politely. "You're part of the family now, remember?"

We nodded, smiling and thanking them, before going down to the garage. We quickly found the bed and carried the pieces up the stairs.

We built the bed silently and quickly, using our vampire speed and enhanced senses to put the bed together perfectly. Having finished putting the frame together, we went back down to the garage to get the extra mattress.

We carried it upstairs, again working together silently and laid it on the bed frame.

Just as we finished, Esme knocked on the door.

We told her to come in and she came in with bed sheets and quilts for us. We took them from her, thanked her again and she left the room.

Jasper and I played with each other as we made the bed. We ended up grabbing the pillows and having a short-lived pillow fight.

It was short-lived because - right at the moment that Jasper had pinned me to the bed, growling as he did so - the backdoor opened and in walked Emmett and Edward.

We flew down the stairs again as soon as we heard them.

I walked straight up to Edward and Emmett. "Hello Edward," I nodded at him and he seemed only a little surprised, as he had heard my mind when he was on the way back. "Hello Emmett; I'm Alice and this is my mate Jasper. We've joined your family… I hope you don't mind."

"I get a new little sister and a new bro?" Emmett asked, excited. "Awesome! I've always wanted siblings; I didn't have them when I was human!"

I giggled as Emmett came and hugged me in what would have been bone-crushing to a human.

When he released me, Jasper pulled me into his arms and kissed the back of my head.

"Have you got any… _talents_?" Emmett asked, shooting us a gleaming smile.

Jasper snorted, nodding, "yeah; I can feel and manipulate others emotions and my Alice here can see the future."

Edward hadn't said anything, just gathering information about us from our thoughts and the thoughts of others.

"Edward?" I said and he looked at me, smiling a small smile. "We took your room; I hope you don't mind. You see, your room had a beautiful view of the backyard and Carlisle and Esme said you wouldn't mind."

He smiled at us before saying "I don't mind; it's a relief, really."

"Good, because all of your stuff is in the garage," I said and Edward disappeared before our eyes.

Emmett's booming laugh could surely be heard throughout the whole neighbourhood.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I wasn't sure whether you had guessed or not before this chapter, but Edward bought his parents house.<strong>

**Next chapter, you'll hear Emmett and Edward's stories. The chapter after that will be Carlisle and Esme's.**

**Rosalie, I feel, shouldn't reveal hers to Alice and Jasper yet. I think it's too personal.**

**Anyway, please review.**

**Bye now, Bexie25.**


	12. No Updates for three weeks

** Hi.**

**It's me again. Unfortunately, I won't be able to upload every night, because I have exams coming up. When I am able to, I will but after exams I will update twice daily until I'm back on schedule.**

**I'm really sorry, but I just can't do it right now.**

**Thanks,**

**Bexie25**


	13. Found My Family

**Hello**

**So, I promised I'd be back with one for this story tonight, and here I am. Since this one is short, I was thinking of doing 2 or 3 tomorrow, but I'll go with how I feel. You can expect to get at least one tomorrow. I promise.**

**Enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>I turned to Jasper. "Jasper, what was he feeling?"<p>

My darling looked at me with amusement in his eyes. "He was surprised, actually, when you told him all of his things were in the garage but he really was relieved. I'd say he could cry with it, if vampires had the ability."

I hummed a "thanks" and sat down in his lap, straddling his hips lightly.

He wrapped his arms around me and we just sat there, unmoving.

I knew that everyone was watching and our seemingly peculiar behaviour.

Well, except for Edward; he was moving his things into his new room.

We didn't say anything to each other; we just looked at each other.

I hadn't known that we'd needed calming but apparently we did.

Jasper and I had never really had to keep up with the human charade, so that was going to be something to get used to.

"Jasper? Alice?" Esme's voice broke through our silent bliss and we held in our discontented sighs.

I turned around, sitting sideways on Jasper's laps instead. "Is everything ok, Esme? You must have made a snap decision; I didn't see anything."

She smiled warmly at me and sat down across from us.

"I was wondering…" She said, considering everything carefully and I could see that she was undecided. "Is there anything you needed? Or anything you wanted to know? I'd be happy to help you with anything, and I know Carlisle and the rest of the family won't mind either."

I looked at Jasper who looked at me with a pointed glance. I looked back at Esme. "No thank you, Esme. Or at least not now; you can tell us your stories when you're ready. I really don't mind and neither does Jasper."

Esme mulled over this, her decision coming closer and closer to telling us her story.

"If you want to tell us your story, then you can." I said carefully, smiling at the only woman who I would ever know and remember as a mother. "Jazzy and I won't judge."

Esme smiled at us, "alright."

She told us everything from as far as she could remember to when she woke up as a vampire. It was very nice to hear everything she had been through and I felt closer to her already.

"Esme," I said shyly. "May I please call you mum? I just _know _that we are going to be so close and if you're alright with it…"

I was suddenly in the arms of Esme who had taken me away from My Darling's lap. Jasper looked so giddy, with all the emotions and everything.

"You may, my daughter."

And just like that, I knew I had found my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! *Wipes small tears away*<strong>

**I like this chapter; short but sweet.**

**But, of course, I wanna hear YOUR opinion.**

**So, come on, drop me a review!**

**Bexie25**


	14. My Salvation

**Hello A x J lovers!**

**I'm back with another chapter; this one sees a glimpse of a darker Jasper and how he feels about himself and I hope you like it. You can expect another one tonight as well!**

* * *

><p>We had been settled in for a week, just acclimatizing not only to our family but to their way of life.<p>

Everyday Emmett, Rosalie and Edward went to school whilst Carlisle went to work. Since Esme – or I suppose I should really think of her as Mum now since that's what I call her – didn't work, she stayed home with us, most of the time.

My darling, as always, would check the papers every morning for God – however that is – knows what.

I say 'god' because that is what everyone else says when they say something like that. I didn't exactly know what God was, so I decided that I would ask Jasper.

My Jazzy was a very intellectual vampire. He knew a lot of things and didn't mind explaining anything that I didn't understand to me.

He made me feel cherished, loved and happy all at the same time.

He says that I make him feel the same way.

If I had blood and veins, I would blush.

I walked into our room and find my darling with his head fiercely looking at everything in the papers.

"Jazzy, my darling," I said and he looked up, smiling indulgently. He does love it when I call him that; Jazzy, my darling. To be fair, so do I. "I have a question."

"Oh please don't feel nervous, darlin'," my Jazzy said as he saw through my frazzling mountain of emotions. "Come here," he said and he pointed to his lap.

I smiled and giggled a little but walked over to straddle him in his chair at the little circular table bought we'd put near the window.

Jasper wound his arms around me and we put our foreheads together. He brought a hand up and gently stroked my jaw with his index finger.

"I love you, my Alice," he said sweetly and I swear I swooned.

"I love you too, my darling; so very much."

"Now," he said smiling at me. "What was your question?"

I tried to look down but he held my chin as he threw me a swirl of confidence. "What is 'god'?"

Jasper looked at me incredulously for a moment before he recovered himself. "Oh Alice," he breathed. "God is… God-" he broke off angrily with a growl and I kissed his furrowed brow. "I don't know how to explain it to you. Some people believe that he's the creator of the world, of nature and of people; of all _good_ things."

He broke off again, but with a dark look on his face that told me he felt he was anything but good.

"Jasper Whitlock," I said angrily and his head snapped up, surprised by my sudden onslaught. "You _are _good; you are the very reason why I am here, _happy_ in this world and _content_ in this life. Regardless of what you did, I will always love you. Maria taught you no other way than the ways you knew!"

He looked at me, gob-smacked with awe. "I love you, Alice; you are my salvation."

I looked at him and threw him all of my love for him.

I swear he nearly fell off his chair.

So I did the one thing that would solidify this; I kissed him.

I knew he didn't believe me completely yet, but that was ok; because I'd take the time to show him just how _good_ he was.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do we feel about that?<strong>

**Poor Jazzy :(**

**But anyways... REVIEW!**

**Bexie25**


	15. Motherly Guidance

**Hello**

**So, I decided to make this a short chapter, and then add ONE MORE for tonight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Over the past couple of days since the little conversation about God, I had slowly been forming a plan.<p>

My darling needed to be assured that he is good and that he deserves happiness.

As his mate, I would give him that. I had to.

So, over the last few days I had grown quiet and I knew it worried Jasper even though he could sense that I wasn't angry.

I needed time to think, to brainstorm and to plan.

Jasper never left the house and I had a feeling that I would need a mother's guidance on this particular subject.

So, I rallied up my mother.

"Mum," I called out as I came down stairs. I found her downstairs, in the kitchen of all the places. "Mum, I was wondering; would you like to go on an outing with me? For some mother-daughter time or whatever the humans call it?"

Esme's face brightened considerably and she pulled me into her arms. "Of course, my dear, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't mind," I said sweetly.

Jasper was wavering upstairs, unsure of whether to wait for me in our room or come down and become actively involved in this discussion.

After a few seconds, he decided he'd wait for me, I think because he knew I needed this.

"Alright," Esme said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Well, why don't we just 'go with the flow'."

"Alright," I said and I kissed her cheek before dashing upstairs to my darling.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's going to be fun. <strong>

**Please don't forget to review. They motivate me to write faster!**

**Another will be up sometime tonight and then no more till tomorrow!**

**Bexie25**


	16. A Mother's Wisdom

**Hello**

**Alrighty guys, here is the last chapter for tonight. This is Esme's motherly wisdom coming through here.**

* * *

><p>After explaining to Jasper that I wanted to get closer to Esme, as my mother, Esme and I left the house.<p>

I waited silently as we walked through the streets.

I couldn't hold it back anymore, though, when we got to the town centre.

"Mum," I said shyly and Esme glanced in my direction. "My must admit that I wanted to talk to you about something as well."

Esme chuckled and I smiled at the sound. "What is it, my child?"

I took a deep breath and waited until I slowly released it before I started talking. "It's about Jasper; I'm sure you heard our little skirmish a few days ago…"

"Ah yes," Esme said, her face full of wisdom that I could see as I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes. "The one about God and _good things_."

I hissed unintentionally and then glanced around to make sure no one was around. "Yes; Jasper doesn't think he's good, he doesn't think he deserves happiness and I want to show him that he does but I don't know how. I need my mother's guidance, and _you_ are my mother. Please. You have to help me."

Esme stopped walking and pulled me to her side, wrapping me up in a half-embrace. "You must follow your heart, my dear child; you need to prove to him that he is special to you and how much he has helped you. It is only then that he will realize that he is worth everything I know you give him."

"But _how_?" I said, setting a short pace as we resumed walking. "How do I show him this?"

"Well," Esme said, a calculative look on her face. "You must have things that you do together that are special to you, or places you both both… take him to those places… show him how much you need him in whatever way you please."

"Is it really that simply, mum?" I whispered.

She smiled brightly at me. "Of course it is; we Cullen women have our ways, dear Alice."

I looked at her, smiling back. "Thank you, mum."

* * *

><p><strong>So... what did we think of that advice? Was it good?<strong>

**Me thinks so.**

**But, your opinions DO count. Please drop me a review!**

**All you gotta do is press the beautiful button below this message. **

**Bexie25**


	17. Trouble?

**Hello**

**So, after talking to my go-to pal (Yes, Dee, that's you again; lol) I have established where I'm going to go with this. I won't tell you - obviously because as my readers, you need to wait... yeah, I know I'm cruel. Whatever.**

**I have also established that after this story's done, there will be a sequel as well as a Jasper POV companion piece. I won't tell you what is in store for the sequel but I will tell you this.**

**We go forward to when Edward meets Bella. **

**Anyways, my ladies: enjoy reading this chapter because the trouble starts at the end of this one, FYI.**

* * *

><p>I felt rather enlightened as Esme and I walked at a leisurely pace.<p>

Whilst I knew of my mother's wisdom, I never thought that she'd help me quite so easily and completely as she had.

My darling really _was _in for a surprise.

As soon as mother had told me that I should to take him to a place that we both loved and show him I loved in whatever way I needed to I had a marvellous idea.

While it hadn't been that long, it had been long enough and I knew my darling and I both felt the desire to go back.

But, it would be totally unreasonable, so we would have to wait _at least _three months longer to go back.

To go back to the place where we began was something that I couldn't think of lightly; it meant too much to the both of us.

So, in a corner of my mind that wasn't reserved on talking to Esme and my surroundings, I started planning vaguely.

It didn't take long to get home, as we hadn't wondered that far.

I suddenly felt as if I had cheated Esme; I had promised her a day out together but we had spent all of half an hour out of the house and we're on our way back again.

I stopped and Esme stopped with me, looking at me, concerned. I looked back at her, mortified. "We didn't do anything, mother."

Esme smiled pleasantly, a little confused. "Whatever do you mean, child?"

My brow creased, "I promise a day out with you and we don't do anything. I feel like I've cheated you or something."

My dear mother laughed; I mean, _really_ laughed.

I looked back, absolutely perplexed and at a loss as to know what exactly she was laughing at.

So I pouted and whined "don't laugh at me."

This only caused her to laugh louder and she pulled me into her arms.

"I must say," she gasped out between laughter. "You are the most… hilarious and… and adorable girl… I've _ever met_!" She threw her head back as we walked through the streets, with me guiding her, of course.

She did calm down a lot, but she giggled every now and then.

We walked back into the house as she let out a real giggle.

"Where did you two get off to?" Jasper asked, walking up to me. "You weren't gone for all that long."

Alice looked at Esme, who giggled and she couldn't help her own little giggle at the sound. "Esme wanted to show me around so I knew my way and well… we ran into something quite unexpected."

My mother gave a delicate snort at that, shaking her head and walking into the kitchen, with Jasper watching after her, incredulously silent.

"What were you doing, my darling?" I purred as I pulled him to me.

"Not that much; I was looking through the papers actually."

He was frowning as he said that.

"Did you find anything?" I asked, concerned.

"Not exactly," he said and he swallowed before dragging me upstairs.

He threw me on the bed and started pacing.

"Explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, well that's me for the night.<strong>

**What about you? Got some reviews?**

**I'd love to read them, y'know.**

***snickers* anyways.. later girls**

**Bexie25 **


	18. Not Now

**Hiya**

**So, in this one we've got a little bit of an emotional Alice as well as their first fight.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Jasper didn't say anything. Not one whisper.<p>

At all.

I huffed. "Explain, Jasper."

Again, silence. My darling was just pacing across the length of our room in silence.

I huffed again, a little louder this time. "Jasper Whitlock, I swear, if you don't tell me what _exactly_ is going on-"

Finally, he broke. He stopped, swinging round to face me with begging eyes.

What he was begging me for, I hadn't a clue.

Suddenly, he was sitting next to me on the bed… just staring at me.

That was when I knew this was bad.

Because he was staring at me as if someone was going to come in here and take me from him any second.

I cupped his face and he leaned into my touch. As always.

"Jasper," I whispered, begging him to tell me what was wrong.

He looked into my eyes, never even blinking.

"Maria," he whispered and I tensed at her name, a hiss escaping through my apparently clenched teeth. "She's building another army."

"How many?" I asked and he caught on immediately.

"From the reports I'd say around fifteen, including her." He was officially in his zone now.

My darling never looked more feral.

It was exquisite.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him, staring into his unmoving eyes.

"_We _are going to do nothing," he said and I stared at him. "_I_ am going to find her and solve this mess before it turns into something unwanted."

I stared at him as if he were mad. Because honest to go he was if he thought I'd let him venture out on his own on this fieldtrip.

I stood, seething. "Absolutely not!"

His wince told me I was shouting but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Alice, it's the only way. I will not have you in any trouble."

I gaped at his like a fish would or so I had previously been told. "Jasper Whitlock, if you think I'm going to allow you to venture out alone on this wild goose chase for _God _knows how long, you've got another thing coming!"

With that I was out of the room and downstairs, in the kitchen.

Of course, everyone else could hear us.

I'd apologize later.

Jasper flew down behind me, right on my tail. "Alice-"

I spun around. "No! That is my final answer, Jasper. I will _not _let you do this! You may have done this when you weren't with me, but not now! You can't run out on me _now_!"

I broke down and Jasper took me in his arms, just holding me.

I fought against him until he grabbed my wrists and spun me around, hugging me from behind.

"Please," I whispered to him, brokenly. "Don't leave me. Not now."

His lips met my ear. "I promise, my Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>So, Maria's been a bad, bad vampire, eh?<strong>

**(tehehe) **

**Drop me a review and you may get a teasing line.**

**Night, Bexie25**


	19. Life Support

**Hello**

**So, in this chapter we've got some pretty heavy angst. It won't be like that through the whole story, but it is needed here. Remember that Alice is feeling really insecure right now because her mate is threatened.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>We stood there, with my darling holding me as I cried non-existent tears for an immeasurable amount of time.<p>

Jasper continuously rubbed my back and I held onto him like a vice.

He was my life support and I needed to know that he was there, in my arms and he wasn't going to go battle against the unknown.

I knew it was selfish, but the thought of my Jazzy getting hurt was one that I couldn't live with.

"Jasper, Alice, is everything ok?" Esme said and I opened my eyes, lifting my head off my darling's shoulder.

"No," I whispered hoarsely, or at least gruffer than what was usual. My voice, which usually sounded like small tinkles now sounded slightly off key and lower than usually. "No, everything is not ok. Would we be able to have a family meeting of sorts?"

Esme looked at me with a heartbroken expression before vanishing from the room. She was going to round up the others and bring them into the sitting room.

I looked up at Jasper and he was just memorizing my face.

"Don't," I said, unable to take it anymore. "Please don't do that."

"Do what?" He breathed, his breath washing over my face.

"Look at me as if someone's going to take me away from you." I said simply, not taking my eyes off his face.

He crushed me to him, unwilling to leave even a millimetre any space between us.

I melted back into his embrace, wanting to forget everything that was going on.

"Alice, Jasper," it was Carlisle this time, who came to collect us. "Everyone's waiting in the sitting room."

We walked in behind him, not saying a word.

The silence was strangely deafening… depressing.

Jasper growled, hugging my form even impossibly closer to him and I felt the love he pushed at me wash over my being.

Of course my darling didn't want me feeling depressed or scared. I should have known to keep my feelings in check.

"I'm sorry," I whispered brokenly.

Jasper growled again but didn't say anything. I knew he wasn't mad at me, only mad at the situation but it was still hard to hear him growl out of menace rather than playfulness.

We stopped when we got into the room, standing in front of the rest of our family.

Carlisle went to join Esme on one of the loveseats that was off to the side, sitting diagonally.

I looked at Jasper, silently telling him that he had to tell them because I could hardly speak with all the chaos.

He took a deep breath, looking at me and then faced our family as I hugged his side.

"There's a situation with Maria," he said and everyone looked even more worried than they had before. "She's building a new army and from the signs in the papers, I'd say we're looking at around fifteen currently."

He waited for that to sink in before launching back into the information. He told us everything and I listened because he was telling me things I didn't know.

When he was finished, Carlisle spoke up. "So what do we do now?"

"We fight," Emmett said and everyone nodded in agreement, a determined look in their eyes.

"We'll need to learn how to fight properly," Edward said and everyone looked at Jasper.

Jasper looked at each of their faces before looking at mine. He stared at me for a long moment, before he whispered. "Then I'll teach you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, now the major angst is out of the way - for now - we can get into action.<strong>

**Or at least the Cullens can, I guess.**

**Please review, it shows your love.**

**Bexie25**


	20. Love and Comfort part 1

**Hiya**

**So, yesterday was halloween and I went trick o' treating so I'm sorry for leaving last night's chapter.**

**But I hope this makes up for it... even though it's only PART 1 of chapter 20.**

**Here we go:**

* * *

><p>We were back in our room now, just enjoying each other's presence.<p>

Seeking comfort, too; God knew we needed that.

It had been a rough day; with the information from the papers, our first fight and then last but not least our talk with the family, we'd met our wits end.

Jasper said that he could feel too many really powerful emotions, so we're stuck in here.

Not that I minded; secretly, I was glad. I didn't want to see the determined looks on the others faces. Not when I didn't feel so confident myself.

"Jasper," I said into the darkness.

Even though our eyes were completely unaffected by the lack of light, it was comforting.

The nice, rich colours all around the room when it was dark were… beautiful and it made us feel more alone.

"Yes, my Alice," Jasper said back to me. His voice was now – finally – relaxed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were there," I whispered, losing confidence. Surely the mate of a vampire - especially when Jasper had so much experience in this area - should be confident in their love and their successes or ambitions. But I was just too scared.

Suddenly, I was wrapped up in my darling's arms.

I felt the lump that had disappeared earlier in my throat, come back again in full force.

The noise I made was like a half-strangled cat or something. I wasn't quite sure, as I had never heard such an animal make the sound, but it only made sense to me.

Jasper did his best to comfort me, as he knew not to manipulate my emotions.

As much as I could feel he wanted to.

His hands were unintentionally like claws on my back but it gave me comfort.

Probably, because mine were exactly the same.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed.

Before we knew it, our clothes were gone.

I had to admit - even if it were only to myself - that I was nervous about his reaction.

I looked at my darling's impressive physique and purred in delight.

His reaction to my body was very evident.

My Jasper had a very similar reaction, though it was a delicious, masculine growl instead.

We grabbed at each other's flesh, only to hiss in pleasure at the feelings that coursed through us.

Suddenly, I was flat on my back.

My darling Jasper had tackled me.

That was when a moment of reality came back to me.

"Jasper, my darling," I whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible. "The rest of the fami-"

"Not. Here," he growled, his onyx orbs of desire making mine even more impossible black. His intensity was stunning and it made a certain area of my anatomy flood with wanton desire.

I moaned at the feeling, while Jasper growled at the smell. Or at least, that was what I deduced.

A cheeky grin formed on my Jazzy's face and I couldn't help but lick my lips.

Jasper growled again and licked his own in retaliation before kissing me with everything he had.

It was then that thought went out the window.

"Jasper," I growled as he licked a wet line down my neck, to my chest. When this mouth connected with my left breast, I arched. "Please."

He moaned at my wanton pleas and turned his attention to my other breast, leaving the other so the cold air could hit it.

It pebbled, of course and a shudder ran through my whole body.

Of course, another wave of desire landed right at my core at the same moment.

Jasper inhaled slowly, the wicked smile still on his lips and he growled again.

Was it possible for my darling's eyes to get any darker?

I thought not, but apparently it was possible.

He continued down his path, licking to the valley between my breasts, and down.

He nipped at my belly button for a short while.

For a man who didn't know what he was doing, my darling was amazing at this.

I was practically vibrating when my darling made it to my core.

He spread my legs wider, and purred at the sight before him.

He attacked me.

Nipping, licking, sucking and anything else he could think of, he did.

It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced.

My back arched of its own accord and I purred as I fell off the edge of glory.

I moaned my mate's name over and over as a mantra as he helped my body calm itself.

I was panting still when he crawled back up my body, liking his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>So... how was my first EVER lemon?<strong>

**I hope it was to your liking, and to show that it was... please review and tell me what you thought.**

**BTW: The full on lemon will be in the next chapter.**

***Biting my nails, waiting anxiously***

**Bexie25**


	21. Desire and Possessiveness part 2

**Hello**

**So, this is a lemon. It's the first I've ever written, so please be nice..**

**And of course tell me what u think!**

**Enjoy this:**

* * *

><p>He kissed me then, hard and passionately and I just about tore through the bed sheets.<p>

In fact, I was surprised they were still intact.

He lowered his body over mine so I could feel every inch of it alone the length of mine and I sighed, relaxing my tense muscles.

He looked into my eyes and smiled a smile that did nothing to help how much I wanted him and needed him.

Right now.

"Jasper," I whispered, swallowing as he took a nipple in his mouth.

I grabbed his head and wove my fingers into his honey-coloured hair, arching slightly.

How did my darling know how to make me go crazy when he had told me he was inexperienced with this?

I whimpered as he sucked even impossibly harder on the nipple. He nipped at it slightly, making me gasp.

"Jas-per," I whimpered, all thought banished from my mind.

He released my breast, but not before placing a kiss to the hardened nipple.

He looked at me, nudging my legs open and wrapping them around his waist.

The love in his midnight eyes made me purr.

"It's going to hurt," he whispered and I merely nodded, honestly not caring.

Suddenly, the head of his length was nestled between my legs, at my entrance.

It felt strange but thoroughly enjoyably as it brushed up against my clit.

I moaned, licked my lips and captured his as soon as they got close enough to my mouth.

Our tongues danced together as he slowly, but surely entered me.

He stopped when he reached the barrier, looking into my eyes like he was searching for something.

He must have found it – whatever it was - because he pressed through and I gasped at the pain.

Jasper kissed me hard enough to distract me and I lost myself in the kiss until he was buried as far as he could go.

We moaned at the feeling of being – finally and officially – one.

I whimpered as he stayed there, letting me adjust to his surely-bigger-than-average size and instead he pressed feather-like kisses to every inch of skin that he could reach.

I squeezed his waist with my legs when the pain was gone and he pulled out slowly, before shooting forward.

The amount of pleasure was all-consuming and I gasped, arching as Jasper growled, biting my other nipple.

He groaned as he pulled back and thrust in again and I whimpered as our hips met at each thrust as we determined a rhythm.

I grabbed his head again and pull his lips up to meet mine.

I opened my mouth for his tongue to slip through before he even had to ask.

We hissed and sped up, the pleasure enough to blow any mortals mind.

"Mine," he growled, taking my right breast in his mouth as his left hand came into contact with the other. He squeezed, teased and bit while his right hand snaked around my waist.

He lifted up so we were in a sitting position, our eyes level.

"Mine," I growled back, a devilish smile forming on my lips.

I wanted to know how _he_ would feel if I played with _him_.

So I licked down to his jugular, nipping at the part of his neck that connected with his shoulder.

He groaned as I scraped my teeth down, down, down to his right nipple.

I pulled back, looking into his eyes and licking my lips. The smirk was still full-blown on my face as I leaned in and licked the nipple slowly.

He moaned at the sensation and I bit and tugged on his nipple, making him go crazy and pick up the pace of his thrusts even more.

I growled, forgetting my intentions and arched.

"Alice," he growled and my head snapped forward to look at him again. "My Alice."

"My Jasper," I growled, just as possessively.

We growled, our granite skin slapping powerfully against one another as we crawled closer to the edge.

Suddenly the hand he had on my breast disappeared and reappeared down near the area we were connected.

I could feel that my darling was close and I looked down to see what he was doing.

But I wasn't watching for long, for as soon as his digits pressed roughly against my clit, toying with it, I was gone.

I screamed through my release, bringing Jasper with me.

We buried our faces in the others neck, biting down at the base of each other's neck.

We growled and I knew that this night would be the best night of my life.

We finally calmed, slumping against each other, just looking at each other giddily.

"I love you," we whispered in unison and I giggled, rolling so I was on top.

I leaned down, kissing him before nestling myself in his arms.

We stayed like that until dawn.

It was that night that Jasper became fully mine and I his.

Our mating bites would stay on the other, claiming the other, for the rest of eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that?<strong>

**Good? Bad?**

**Ugly fugly?**

**... *facepalm***

**Review it, u know u wanna!**

**Bexie25**


	22. At Dawn

**Hello**

**I'm really sorry I didn't upload yesterday, but well.. I got distracted by my other story and the fact that I had to go to the doctors. Pain really doesn't help when it comes to writing.**

**But, I got something down today and decided to upload. Have fun reading it.**

* * *

><p>When dawn did finally come, we were still wrapped up in a naked embrace.<p>

Jasper had been worried on more than one occasion during the night that I was still in pain. After all, it was my first time.

I told him that I wasn't and stubbornly refused to let him move from his place beneath and in me.

He chuckled at that, by complied, seemingly as blissful as I was.

"Do you regret it?" I whispered softly as we watched the sunrise from our position on the bed.

"Not at all," he whispered, his lips brushing against my cheek.

I smiled at him, so happy that he didn't. "Even that it was rushed and more out of need and comfort than love?"

"No," he whispered again. "That's just us, Alice. We need each other for that. I know that now. Besides," he said and I looked up at him in curiosity. "It was out of love. We needed to know the other was alright and really here, so we showed our love for each other."

"Yes, you're right. Thank you," I whispered and he looked at me questioningly. "For… for not leaving me alone while you go off to find her. I don't think I'd have been able to hold onto my sanity if you had."

"You're my priority, Alice." He whispered back, looking into my eyes with so much love, my heart nearly leaped, though it had been dormant for more than a year. "Your happiness and wellbeing is most important, everything else is in order behind that."

"I know," I whispered lovingly, brushing his curly locks with my hand as I shifted to lie on his chest completely. "It's the same for me, you know."

He smiled, "I can feel it, my love."

"Well, good then," I nodded my head and he chucked, shaking his head. I crinkled my nose and pouted, "what?"

"You're adorable when you do that." He said and I smacked him playfully. He growled and rolled us over so he was on top of me.

"You really shouldn't have done that, my Alice."

Just as we were going to continue, there was a knock at the door and we groaned, exasperated.

"Yes? What is it?" I called out, swallowing and whimpering as Jasper finally pulled out of me.

"We were wondering when we'd start the training?" Rosalie really had impeccable timing.

Jasper and I looked at each other, our eyes now back to our normal colours.

I shrugged and he got out of bed, throwing on some slacks before handing me a robe.

He opened the door to see Rosalie standing there, waiting somewhat impatiently. "As soon as everyone is dressed and ready, now please leave _us_ to get ready."

"What do we wear?" She asked and Jasper snorted.

"Anything that you don't mind destroying," he said and closed the door.

We got up, racing around the room to find suitable clothing.

We were downstairs not five minutes later, with everyone else there too.

"Right," Jasper said and we all looked to him. "Let's go out to the nearest forest to do this, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>So... yeah.. Um. Can I get some reviews, purdy please?<strong>

**I like reviews. No joke, they actually give me inspiration. That happened with my other story yesterday and that's why I didn't upload last night.**

**Anyways, leave me some love via reviews. Please.**

**Bexie25**


	23. Lessons

**Hey...**

**So, I know I've been avoiding my stories, but that is simply because I am having trouble writing their next chapters. This one was especially hard for me to write as I'm not actually that good at writing fighting in detail. So, I skipped most of the physical training, and instead left you with this lovely chapter. Don't worry, though, it picks up where the previous chapter left off... It just won't have the other Cullens physical training done in detail. **

**Hope you like this chapter... Here it is, so enjoy**

* * *

><p>We raced silently - our minds on our impending activities - through the trees. My visions were showing me an area that was but ten minutes away from the house.<p>

It was a very good thing that it would be storming soon and that the storm wouldn't stop. That gave us hours to do this. To get ready for what was to come.

My feelings of worry and the troublesome thoughts I'd been consumed by were all gone now… because I had faith in my Jazzy and faith in his abilities. How could I not, when I knew he had lived through this for nearly a century before?

I looked around at the others, and they all had a look about them. They were anxious, which was understandable, but most – in fact, all except Carlisle – were excited.

My darling was especially anxious. It was coming off of him in near-visible waves. He seemed to be deep in thought; a delectable smile on his face, though his eyes were squinted, as if concentrating heavily on something.

We reached the practice field and I smiled as I looked at my mate. He was 'in his zone' or whatever Emmett usually said and was looking around, as if sizing the area up. He smiled in approval, though and when he caught my eye, he smiled.

"Alright," he said and he stepped in front of us. We were all standing in a line, waiting patiently for the lesson to begin. I imagined that this was what school was like. "Today, we are going to be learning about focus, but firstly I want to explain a few very important things to you."

We were silently as we waited for him to speak again.

"The first thing… do not let the newborns wrap their arms around you. If you do, they'll crush you." He stepped forward, thinking for a moment before continuing. "When I was working with Maria, I was the one who trained the newborns. But now that I'm gone – and from what I've read in the newspapers – I don't think she has anyone to train them or teach them the ways of inconspicuousness."

"Did she watch you train them?" Carlisle asked, interest colouring his voice.

Jasper shook his head.

"No, she was too busy looking for others to create." He frowned at that, and I could tell that my Jazzy was remembering unpleasant things. "That and the fact that she was busy planning our next attack. So, _really_, we will have the upper hand."

He stepped back again, frowning still. "Second, they will try to bite you. That is purely a defence mechanism. Avoid it at all costs. It hurts and depending on some, can slow you down."

We all nodded again.

"Good," he said and he smiled suddenly. "Now, let's get to work."

My darling took us through the basics, talking to us and showing us different moves that would be most effective.

Before long, we were practicing them on each other.

Jasper was always there to tell us what we were doing wrong and what we needed to remember for the last time.

He had a hard time, however, when it came to me fighting someone else. Though I had expected his hesitance, I hadn't thought that he'd be quite so… edgy.

In the end, I decided to fight Rosalie. I knew that he would have put his foot down if I'd fought Edward, or perhaps Emmett or Carlisle. And I most certainly did not want to fight Esme. She was my mother, of course, and besides… I had something I wanted to sort out with Rosalie.

We stood a few metres away from each other. We nodded, and I braced myself as I saw what she decided just a millisecond before she carried out the action.

She charged at me.

But I was ready for it.

I threw my arms out, halting her actions, and spun her around, so her back was to my front. I threw her down, and she landed, hands holding her up, with a grunt.

Just before she got up, I jumped soundlessly into the trees.

She looked around, a frown on her face.

She stepped back, so that she was directly under me and I threw myself off the tree, landing on her shoulders.

I flipped off her before she could grab a hold of me.

I slammed into her, throwing her on the ground once again.

I held her by her neck and leaned in. "That's for interrupting my Jazzy and I this morning. _Now _we are even."

I helped her up as the others chuckled.

I didn't pay them any attention, though. Carlisle had made that mistake with Edward, and Jazzy had pointed that out to us.

She turned to me, fighting a smile. "I believe we are gonna be great friends, Alice."

My eyes flashed with excitement. "I do believe so, Rosalie."

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, how was that? Did you like it? Hate it?<strong>

**Tell me what you thought... even if it's a bloody smiley face. I'll take that!**

**Thanks and review!**

**Bexie25**


	24. A Conversation with Edward

**Hello**

**First I want to tell you all how completely sorry I am for this late update. I've been really busy lately and I just haven't had the time to get anything down until recently. Add that to a bit of Alice/Jasper writers block, and you have a late, late update. (Tehehe, that rhymes.)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I wanted a bit of time with Edward for Alice and Jasper, just to show the connection.**

**Anyway... enjoy and please review. I'm seriously begging right now.**

* * *

><p>"Alice," Edward said as he came inside. He'd just come home from school. Edward was usually the only one to come home at this time. Emmett and Rosalie, being in the year above, had to endure after school tasks.<p>

We were due for another practice today, but this morning I'd had a vision of hikers in the area that we usually practiced in.

So, to save ourselves from exposure we decided to cancel the training session for today; part of the reason was because of our nature whilst we were also notoriously loud when training. We need to use our full power to train ourselves to our optimum potential. So when we run into each other or fight each other, it sounds like thunder.

"Yes, Edward," I said, smiling up at him from the couch. Jasper and I had yet to really venture far from the house… not that we minded. When we were really ready, we'd go to school. Until then, we stayed at home, mostly taking advantage of the empty house.

"Alice, please," Edward said, grimacing. I looked up, having realized what I'd been thinking of.

My eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Edward," I said, giggling. Jasper, who was sitting at the table near the window reading his newspapers, looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Don't ask, my darling."

Edward groaned as my thoughts went down less than appropriate avenues. Jasper however, sensing what I was thinking through my emotions, chuckled. His eyes turned black instantly and I swear I whimpered.

"Alright," Edward said, grimacing horribly. "I think I'm going to go for a run. A really _long _run."

I giggled and Jasper chuckled; we'd both come to _really_ like Edward and I was glad. We could definitely say we were friends.

"I'm sorry," I said before Edward could move. "Please stay… why don't you tell us about school? What happened today?"

Edward sighed and sat down in front of me. "I really wouldn't want to bore you with this."

I shrugged. _I want to know what school's like. Please tell me, _I thought to him.

He sighed again. "Class was alright; quite boring, since I knew all the material."

"What do you study?" I asked politely, intrigued, I had no recollection of my schooling when I was a human.

"Chemistry, French, English…" Edward trailed off, unwilling to continue.

"You study French?" I asked him, smiling hugely and bouncing on the spot in excitement. "Is it fun?"

Edward shook his head, "I already know the language. In fact, I'm more advanced than the teacher. She's of average intellect and doesn't find the language as easy. That and she doesn't call on me in class too often because she knows I know more than she does."

"Is anyone else that good at it?" I asked, smiling when he chuckled.

"No, not really. They get the pronunciation of the most basic phrases wrong." He grimaced when he said this and I laughed.

"What else happened today?" I asked, intrigued. School sounded rather interesting at the moment.

Edward was disgruntled, which made me confused. "Students – _girls _mostly– seem to like me. They… find me _attractive_ and I really can't stand it."

It was then that the other vision I'd had travelled to the front of my mind. But I wanted him to say it for himself, so I tried blocking my thoughts. He looked at me, slightly annoyed when I did that but I just grinned back.

I was already having trouble trying to keep myself from laughing. But his face did it for me and Jasper as well. Edward's face was twisted in a horrible grimace and pout, which in a way was really quite adorable.

"Don't laugh," he whined, his real age seeping through the cracks of his careful composure. "You'd hate it too if you had to hear it every day, all day. You'd also hate school if you had to learn the same material over and over. Just wait until _you _get to go to school."

The horrified look on my face made Edward laugh. I looked at Jasper, frowning and he shook his head. From the looks of things, he must think I was having one of my 'cute, adorable moments' as he called it.

"Don't laugh," I whined, mimicking Edward exactly. Edward growled, whilst Jasper roared in laughter. His laugh resounded, bouncing around the room and shaking the windows and some of the furniture.

To be honest, I was a little surprised; Jasper didn't usually behave in this way.

"Oh Edward," I said, sighing to myself. "Is it really that bad?"

Edward nodded, grimacing and pouting again. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop the laughter.

"What else happened today?" I asked, grinning when Edward straightened up.

This was going to be funny.

"One of said girls asked me out on a date," he murmured, his voice so low that even our vampire ears had to strain to hear it all.

"And what did you say, Edward?" I asked sweetly and I saw him scowl.

"I said no, of course," he gritted out.

Jasper and I giggled. Yes, my Jasper _giggled_. _Probably because he was soaking up my emotions_, I thought to myself.

"Alright then," I said, standing up and walking over to Jasper. "I think we'll leave you alone, then."

We walked away, reaching the top of the stairs before I remembered something. "Oh and Edward? Go and hunt; you need it. I can see it and hear it."

I heard Edward jump up off the couch. He was out the door before we'd even moved another step.

We were now alone and I smiled alluringly at Jasper when I realized this. He growled in response, throwing me over his shoulder and racing up to our bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, there was that.<strong>

**I have a bit of a question... for the next chapter, do want it longer with some smexing (sex) and then a bit of training or just skipping to the training?**

**Thanks and remember to REVIEW**

**Bexie25**


	25. Writers Block and Hiatus O&C

_**Writer's Block and Hiatus (O&C)**_

_**Hello Readers**_

_**I am dreadfully sorry, but I am having a terrible time right now with writers block. I just can't write anything for my stories and only last night did I get an idea for a story. This new story is called **_A Choice _**and it will be uploaded either today or tomorrow when it is finished.**_

_**Please know that I haven't given up on any of my FF's. I have tried writing but it just hasn't worked. I will try to get something for the stories A.S.A.P. but it won't be for a few days.**_

_**As for Obsessions and Confessions. I haven't forgotten this story either, but it has gotten very hard for me to write a good chapter. I've written a few, and haven't liked how the turned out. I have figured out where I'm going with it, but I'm having a hard time writing the next chapter. It's a real work in progress, but one that I will strive to complete diligently. But for now, it's officially on hiatus, and I apologize to the readers of that story.**_

_**As for this new story, it will be something fun and lemony. Here's the synopsis for **_A Choice_**:**_

_**It all begins… with a Choice. "You have to choose, Bella," they'd both said countless times before. This time, it was Jacob. "Me or him; you can't have both." Lemons, rated M and slightly AU.**_

_**Edward and Bella are in senior year at school, just to let you know. I won't tell you anything else, you'll just have to wait and see.**_

_**Please stay with me; I'm battling this shitty writer's block with everything I have.**_

_**Thanks and I'm so sorry,**_

_**Bexie25**_


	26. I'm Glad

**Hello Everyone!**

**Well... after however long it has been... I think I can safely say that I've gotten over my writers block for this particular story. I'm not sure, however, about my other stories. _A Choice _is going well, so if you want to... go over and check that one out!**

**I'm sorry that I've been AWOL... but I won't be anymore... I won't be uploading every day... but it'll be more recent than what it was before. I promise.**

**So... read and enjoy and review to let me know you are still with me!**

* * *

><p>A few days after our conversation with Edward, Jasper asked me a question that left me wondering.<p>

_We were on our way back to the Cullen house after our daily training. I was revelling in what my darling Jazzy had taught us. He'd told us of the technicalities of fighting and had begun his 'fighting against two' campaign._

_He was still naturally eager for me to sit out, but I would not allow it. If everyone else was going to fight, then so was I._

_Jasper had been silent since we left the training area. He had a look that was a mix of contemplation and concentration. _

_The others had sped ahead, eager to get home and into their daily activities._

"_Jazzy, my darling?" I asked softly, hoping to ease him out of his thoughts._

_His head snapped up and he smiled. "Yes, darlin' Alice?"_

_I smiled; my Jazzy… always so sweet. "What are you thinking? You are concentration so hard on something… I was just wondering what that was."_

_He stopped and I stopped with him. He seemed worried about something, but I wasn't sure what._

"_What are your beliefs on marriage?" He asked, gazing at me hesitantly._

_I blinked. Marriage?_

"_Um," I thought hard for a moment. "Well, what are your thoughts on it?"_

_He shook his head, laughing a soft, yet manly laugh. "I asked you first, Alice."_

_I huffed and pouted, but Jasper made sure to look away._

"_Well…" I trailed off, trying to think. What exactly _was _my view on marriage? "You know, I haven't the faintest idea, my Jazzy."_

_He smiled and nodded. "Alright, darlin'. Well… why don't you think about it for a little while?"_

_And so we ran the rest of the way back to our home, holding hands._

I looked up and searched for my Jazzy.

Finding him, I saw that he was sitting down, looking at the newspapers.

"Jasper?" I asked almost silently.

He immediately sought out my face. He smiled and I smiled back.

Getting up of the couch, I walked over to him.

My hands came to rest on his shoulders, and I could feel that he was tense. Whatever he was reading was concerning him.

I gave him a massage and he shivered as he finally calmed down.

"Thank you, darlin'," he said, letting his hand come to rest of my own on his shoulders.

I breathed in deeply, then made my way to quickly sit down beside him.

"Jazzy?" I asked hesitantly.

He smiled before he lifted his head and looked at me. "Yes, Alice?"

"Uhm," I looked down at the table, frowning.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked and he caressed my hand with the tips of his fingers. In doing so, he sent a wave of calm over me.

I smiled at his gratefully and he smiled back, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"About your question from yesterday," I said, swallowing. He nodded, still calming me with his gift and his touch.

"Go on, darlin'," he said, smiling at me.

"Well, you see… because I don't remember my human life, I really don't understand the need for marriage." I said and my eyes flashed to his face and back down. "I don't really see myself getting married, because to me it is just a formality. I would get married if you wanted us to, but-"

Jasper hushed me, putting a finger to my lips.

I looked at his finger, then at his face.

He smiled at me. "I'm glad, Alice."

I relaxed instantly. "Well then, why did you ask?"

He shrugged, "well, I was just wondering what you thought about it. I mean, I've always thought that marriage was a formality… especially since I've been a vampire. I never really understood the meaning of it. I would have married you in a heartbeat if that was what you wanted… but really, we only need _us _– you and me – to know that we are together and that we belong together. No one else's opinion should matter."

I smiled radiantly, bouncing up and down in my happiness.

Jasper groaned, shaking his head with a big smile on his face.

"I'm glad, my darling," I said and he growled playfully, pulling me into his arms and kissing me with fervour.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then... what did we think of that? <strong>

**Please let me know - by review - if you are still with me and this story. I know it's been a long time... but don't forget about the sequel and the companion piece. Those will be coming quite soon, I swear! (Sequel, obviously after this is finished... companion piece... sooner.)**

**Bexie25**


	27. Vision

**Hello Everyone**

**Now, before we get onto the next chapter... or rather, this chapter... I want to say something. I won't be posting the next chapter until the reviews go up by 4. I'm sorry that this might be totally unfair for some, but there are only three chapters in this story that have reached over 1 review. And that's quite disappointing, because there are a lot of readers for this story. In fact, there are 11 alerts and 9 fav's. Not to mention over 6 000 hits. **

**I know this may seem mean, but please review. Even if it's just a smiley face or one word. Last chapter, I hoped for a couple that would tell me that you are still reading this and that you still wanted the sequel and the companion. But there was nothing. Not one review, which leads me to believe that no one is reading and I should just pull this story down and cancel the companion and sequel...**

**Please just review something, tell me what you think about what's going on. Next chapter will be up when I get at least 4 reviews. **

**Thanks and I'm sorry I prattled on. Writers rant is OVER! **

**Now... we are starting to pick up the pace in this story!**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed.<p>

Those weeks were filled with training and companionship. Relationship building.

By now, I could safely say that Jazzy and I were family to everyone in the house.

My relationship was strongest with – besides my darling, of course – Edward.

He really was so sweet and you could see that he hated his gift of mind reading. We had formed an alliance, due to the nature of both of our gifts and the fact that still, even in our world – the vampire world - we would be labelled as freaks. We covered each other's tracks, and protected one another's secrets; because it wasn't easy… reading everyone's thoughts all the time and seeing visions.

In fact, both of our gifts sometimes gave us headaches, and we accepted each other based on the fact that we were similar in many ways.

"Edward?" I called on a Tuesday morning. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were about to leave to go to school.

He turned around at the door, "yes Alice."

"When do you think we'll be able to go with you?" I asked and he smiled sadly. _I want to see what all the fuss is about, _I continued my question silently to him.

"I do not understand why you would want to go," he said with a smile. I giggled and he continued. "But, the honest answer is that I have no idea. It may do well to ask Carlisle."

I nodded sadly and he smiled, before heading out the door.

Just as the door closed, however… I got a vision.

I gasped, and the next thing I knew… Jasper was there, holding my shoulders.

It was the only thing that kept me from falling.

"Alice?" He asked, but the images and noises that flooded through my head as I had the vision made it almost impossible to hear him. "Alice, what do you see?"

I was horrified. The vision I had was horrifying, so scary and so very real.

I was shaking when the vision stopped.

I looked around, only to see the entire family was there, worried and waiting.

I looked at Edward and he wore the same expression as I did.

"Maria is coming," we said in unison, not even meaning to.

Our family growled, looking between us worriedly.

But Jasper was the one to ask.

"When?"

"One more week," I whispered, looking into Jasper's eyes. He was scared, that much was obvious.

We all were.

"Are we ready, Jasper?" Rosalie asked, frowning.

His expression of consternation turned to one of determination.

He looked at each of us, thinking heavily.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't believe I have anything to add. I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I felt that this was all it needed. <strong>

**Thanks and remember to review.**

**Bexie25**


	28. Leave No Mercy

**Hello **

**So, after getting a few reviews from a supporter of my other stories- I'm a little disappointed - I have decided to put this up. But, I am hoping that someone reviews. Really, it helps with inspiration and such.**

**Review... please.**

* * *

><p>The next day was sunny.<p>

A blessing.

In the morning, we walked out the back and ran to our training place.

During the run, everyone was silent… consumed by their own thoughts.

Or at least I was.

I was so confused… and worried… dread filled me, making me shake.

_I can't lose him_, I thought to myself. _I can't lose him. I can't lose any of them. They are my family. Oh, I hope we can do this. We have to be strong enough to beat them. This… we can get past this._

Edward looked at me and our eyes met.

I knew he was thinking the same thing, though it was only about his family.

Of course, he didn't have a mate, so he wasn't thinking in that way.

Jasper took my hand, and love and calmness washed through me.

I squeezed my hand in thankfulness and he smiled down at me.

We slowed, coming through to the clearing.

Jasper walked ahead of us, tugging me along with him.

He turned and the look in his eyes gave us all strength…

… Or perhaps it was only the manipulation of our emotions that had us thinking that.

He didn't let go of my hand, but instead he silently looked at each of us.

When he was through, he looked down.

"Alright," he said, nodding to himself.

He let go of my hand and I walked over to my siblings and parents.

Because that was what they were… this was my only true family.

The only one I could remember and the only one I couldn't bear the thought of losing.

But Jasper's voice got my attention and I looked up at him.

"We all knew this was coming," he said, looking at each of us yet again. "It should not be a surprise that the day is near. But, what it does mean, is that we have to train a lot more."

"How much more?" Esme asked and we all looked at her.

Our mother was a beautiful, kind woman.

She would not hurt someone… not unless she absolutely had to.

"From when you come home to perhaps midnight," Jasper said strongly. We nodded in submission. "Perhaps longer. The only reason we won't do any more training, is because I know this is a trying time for you all… and we all need time with our mates."

We nodded again.

"But I have one more thing to say," he said and his eyes narrowed.

It may or may not have been… appealing.

But I brushed that aside when he smirked at me, his eyebrow lifting.

I looked down as he spoke.

"This… this is a time of war." He said and I knew that he was in his element. And that he wasn't only talking about this. "But in the eyes of someone who has seen what I have seen… it is more of a skirmish. But do not let that pacify you. Be on your guard; don't turn your back on your enemy, whatever you do. And do not let them wrap their arms around you. They'll crush you."

He looked at each of us before he continued.

"Think of your family… us…" he said, smiling softly. "I feel privileged, having known you… but we will not perish. Now think of what this situation has caused for you… and charge ahead into the unknown."

He paused once more.

"And above all… leave no mercy."

* * *

><p><strong>Can you see why I named the chapter that?<strong>

**I hope so... anyways.**

**Review and you'll get the next chapter early and a mention next chapter.**

**bexie25**


	29. Connecting Souls

**Hello Readers,**

**So, last night or rather the past two days, reviews went up from 29 to 47... they were from the same person - mostly. But, that has given me confidence in my writing once again.**

**Please do review. I know this chaper is short, but they may get longer with more reviews.**

**Either way, here's the next chapter. Oh and there's a lemon.**

* * *

><p>After Jasper's talk, everyone was silent as we trained. We trained the hardest we ever had, more determined and focused than ever.<p>

The run home was also silent, not so much as a whisper. I kept watch on my Jasper, hoping that he would recover from his stupor that he was in. He had fallen silent after those last words, watching us – me – intently to make sure we did not fail.

When we reached the house, we drifted apart into our mated couples.

Jasper and I walked into our bedroom and immediately we sat down on the bed, side by side.

"Jasper," I whispered, finally breaking the tension as both our shoulders simultaneously relaxed. "Please… you haven't said anything. Speak to me… tell me what's wrong."

"I can't," he whispered back, brokenly. "I must do my best to protect you, my love. Oh, my Alice… I need you just as much as I need blood."

I smiled at the sentiment. "As do I, my Jazzy darling."

He turned to face me and I mirrored his new-found position. "May I make love to you, Alice?"

I shivered at the possibility. "Please," I whispered, my eyes flickering to his lips as I licked my own.

This need was like nothing ever before – even our first time hadn't been this forceful, this needed.

He grabbed me in his arms, pushing me down onto the mattress. My back pressed into it and as we kissed, our tongues dancing, we shredded each other… baring our souls to one another, sure that we were doing the right thing.

"I love you, my Alice," Jasper whispered against my lips as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"I love you, my darling," I whispered back just as he thrust in, burying himself to the hilt in one thrust.

As we made love, our hips meeting with each thrust, our souls connected, branding our names onto the other as we shared ourselves with our rightful mate.

"Jasper," I clawed at his back, my legs wrapping around his hips deftly. "Please, I can't… I can't hold it-"

"Come," Jasper begged, quiet as a whisper, his thrusts becoming erratic. "Please… come."

And as if my heart knew to obey its owner… its home… I did. With a purr from me, and a growl from him, we climaxed powerfully. The sounds that came from our mouths soon morphed into pants as we came down from our fantastic high.

"I love you," I whimpered as he fell against me, crushing me with his delicious weight.

"I love you," he said and he held me till the sun rose.

* * *

><p><strong>So... there it was. What did we think? Are we happy with it?<strong>

**You know that reviews are important to me... so please, review.**

**bexie25**


	30. Indecisions and Distractions

**Hello**

**Now, I am SO SO sorry that this is so late, but I've been having terrible medical conditions and other stories that I've had to write and a billion things going on and I just haven't had time. **

**I would like to thank the people that have reviewed recently - thank you for bringing your new opinions and it is a thrill to read your reviews! You actually brought my confidence back in this story, because this story had such a small review rate and it was - I believe - the second story I started on this site. It was the first story that I wrote a lemon or anything like that in and I have a special place for it in my heart.**

**Thank you for all of your kind words and favourites and alerts; it means a lot to me.**

**Now, please read this and review it, though I am sure it isn't enough to quell your satisfaction.**

* * *

><p>When dawn came, the day started the same as the previous one had.<p>

Though through Jasper's tension, it was easy to see that the onslaught of emotions had risen.

I sighed as I sat on the bed, not wanting to clothe myself and looking out the window. The door opened behind me and I breathed in, smelling my darling's scent and smiling, humming appreciatively.

"Hello, my Alice," he said and I looked over my shoulder.

"My darling," I smiled and he searched my expression – as well as my emotions – and I saw the relief there.

"What has made you content?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

Did he really have to ask?

"You, my darling Jasper," I said to him. "Always you – you are my reason to be sane. Did you know that?"

He swallowed and then I was suddenly on his lap, in his arms.

"I do know," he said and I huddled into his chest, seeking his comfort. "I feel the same – you make me as human as I could ever be."

I smiled, licking my lips and sighing in content, relaxing my body completely. "Is that so?"

I felt rather than saw him nod and I huddled ever closer.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him, leaning back to look him in the eyes.

His brow was furrowed in confusion. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, this will surely bring forward some attention, right?" I asked and he thought for a moment.

"Perhaps we will leave," he murmured softly, and I knew none of the members of our family had heard us. "Perhaps we will not."

I hummed, nodding and wincing as his words brought the indecision and muddled visions to the forefront of my mind once again.

"I am sorry," he said, caressing my temples, trying to distract me from the pain. I smiled as he tried to erase the pain and I was surprised when it did make some difference.

"Thank you, my darling," I said and he smiled back.

"It is always my pleasure to help you," he purred and as he tried to get closer to me, the movements that he made did interesting things to our bodies and we fell back in a heap, pleasuring each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, not nearly long enough, but I still thought that it was somewhat important. A sweet, little chapter that will be followed - in the next day - with a longer chapter that gets down to business.<strong>

**Please review and give me your opinions!**

**bexie25!**


	31. A Change

**SURPRISE!**

**Hello dear readers!**

**I have had an interesting amount of inspiration. I thought I would tell you just before you start reading the chapter that:**

**THERE ARE ONLY SIX CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**Yes, I know, it's very sad. But, don't worry. I'm working on a drabble fic ExB at the moment and there's my other stories. Not to mention the companion and sequel of this story.**

**There are already 2 chapters that I've written after this one.**

**They will be up one a day from now one.**

***rubs hands together* Let's do this!**

* * *

><p>"Jasper," I breathed, my eyes focusing on my surroundings once again.<p>

"I'm right here, Alice," Jasper said, gripping my shoulders and I looked up from his chest and into his eyes. "Alice, what did you see?"

I pursed my lips for a moment, looking at him, studying him. "There's been a few removals – there are only twelve now."

He nodded; more to himself than to me and there was that calculating look in his eye again. "What else did you see?"

"She was speaking to them, provoking them," I said slowly and carefully, looking up at him. "It was strange. Almost like a-like she was trying to reassure them that they did have a reason to want to kill us."

His eyebrow rose. "Alice, most vampire newborns don't have a sense of right or wrong – they don't have morality. Their key is blood. That's the only thing they can really concentrate on most of the time."

I looked at him. "I know what I saw – she was reassuring them, petting them as if they were her pets."

He growled lowly and I looked down, slightly confused by his reaction. At the same time, I was sure that I did not want to know.

"Was there anything else?" He asked desperately and I looked back at him. He was begging me. "Anything at all that was important?"

I recalled the vision one more time then sighed. "No, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He asked, his forehead creased. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I should be able to answer that question with something and I can't," I said, frustrated by the little but of information that I had for him.

He sighed and cupped my face, making me look at him. "Alice, you cannot force yourself – you don't have control over what you see and what you don't."

"I know," I said, still worried and angry.

He felt that and he smiled at me reassuringly. "All will be fine, Alice. The numbers are almost manageable now. That was twelve including her, wasn't it?"

I nodded in his hands and he hugged me to his form. "Come," he said and I looked up at him from his chest. "Let's go and tell the others what you saw."

We dashed inside and walked quickly into the kitchen, where everyone was already waiting. I looked at Edward and he smiled and nodded, letting me know that he had seen the vision and alerted the others. I smiled in thanks and he shrugged his shoulders, brushing me off.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked and I looked at him quickly.

"I saw Maria and her army," I said and everyone's eye begged me to elaborate. I sighed from the pressure, mentally realizing that I would have to get used to it. "She was reassuring them that they had a reason to fight us – she was… 'winding them up'?" I asked, unsure of the phrase. They nodded and I smiled. "She was trying to persuade them of the fact that they needed to kill us all because we were in the way of the ideal. That's all she said – I don't know exactly what it means."

I looked up at all of them, watching as Emmett flexed his muscles, Rosalie watched her husband with worry, Carlisle and Esme looking at their family discreetly and Edward as he listened to everyone's thoughts.

"Does this change the plan?" Emmett asked, looking to Jasper. Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on him and I knew my darling was uncomfortable. I placed my hand over his and he smiled down at me, lovingly.

"No," he said strongly, firmly, just as a major would. He was confident within himself, his skills and I admired him. "It doesn't. But there are only twelve of them including her and that means that some of us are going to have to deal with more than one."

"I say we leave that to you," Rosalie said and I growled, unhappy that she would plant such an idea in my darling's head. She looked at me and smiled reassuringly, but it didn't calm me. "You're the most experienced. You know how they work. In fact, you could probably power through around five of them in thirty seconds flat."

Jasper nodded, contemplating. "Yes, perhaps – but not if Maria is there; and she will be. If I know Maria, she will be there to kill off any newborns that survive."

I shivered, as did the rest of our family but Jasper. He was used to this and so he did not mind.

"Is there any change in the time scheme?" Carlisle asked, looking to me again for the answer.

I shook my head. "No, there was no change. It was dark when she was preparing them and it did not look as if it were around here. I'd say it was the day before the day of the battle."

The men nodded, both Esme and Rosalie looking at their mates, worried.

"Don't fear," Jasper whispered and we all looked at him. "Do not show your fear – it gives them an advantage."

Four more days.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, now. Don't worry - the next chapter comes tomorrow.<strong>

**Oh and please review... otherwise, no chapter tomorrow. No offence.**

**Love you guys and thanks for reading,**

**bexie25**


	32. Hard

**Hello**

**So, I don't believe I got even one review.**

**That makes me sad.**

**Please review. If you can fav and alert, then surely you can review.**

**On a positive note, I started my first drabble. It's called How to Save a Life and it's an Edward and Bella. Go ahead and read and review it!**

* * *

><p>Jasper had started to give us directions on what to do on the actual day.<p>

How to fight.

How to exude confidence.

How to plan attacks within a second.

How to win.

It was hard work – all of us very nearly becoming physically tired from the strain.

We were training for hours, trying to reach that goal.

We all wanted to be what Jasper needed for us to win this battle.

But I also knew that all of this was partly about his need to prove himself. Not only to me, to himself and our family, but to Maria.

He wanted her to see how happy he was, how good he was and how powerful he was.

How much he didn't need, nor want her.

His confidence was important to him.

I had been told however, by Edward, that that was usually the case for men. That I should not be surprised.

Edward and I had spent a lot of time together, talking.

Mostly, it was about my visions and how they worked; about how he read minds, and how exactly that worked.

He was very curious – he had never heard about a psychic. It was quite entertaining watching his reactions to what I knew of my visions.

He seemed to worry about me and I must say that occasionally, I worried for him as well.

He was worried about the headaches that I had started to receive because of the amount of decisions that had not been made in an effort to hide something from me.

I was worried about how hard he was trying to think of everything and read everyone else's thoughts.

We were both under a lot stress, but my darling was under a lot more.

I could see it; how this weighed on him. How it pulled him down to the height of nothing.

It hurt to see that; to see his worry haunt him. He was always looking at me and when we made love… he watched me as if we only had so much time left.

I hated it.

I just wanted this to go away.

I never wanted this.

I never wanted _her _to come after him.

After me.

After our family.

It just wasn't fair.

Three more days.

* * *

><p><strong>Next one when I get three reviews.<strong>

**bexie25**


	33. Family Connections and Time

"Alice?" I heard my mother's voice from behind me.

I turned and smiled. "Yes mother?"

She smiled at that little name and I felt myself grow fonder for her.

My mother was a kind, generous woman.

She was caring. She was encouraging. And… she was worried.

"What is it?" I asked as I watched the frown on her face deepen.

"Is it really so soon until it happens?" She asked in a whisper.

I frowned and sighed unhappily, looking out the window. It was raining now, seeming to match the house's gloom and doom.

"Yes, yes it is," I said and I started folding some of the washing in the pile at the corner of our room.

"Where is Jasper?" She asked.

"Close by," I said, looking out the window again.

Where are you indeed my darling?

"He's working very hard," Esme remarked and I smiled proudly.

"He is," I said, a soft smile gracing my face.

"Do you really think that we are ready?" She asked and I looked at her.

"I am confident in what Jasper believes about us," I said back, squaring my shoulders. "And he believes that we are ready…"

"One would hope that we are."

"Yes, one would."

**~oOo~**

I knocked on the door of Carlisle's office.

"Come in," his quite voice loomed and I opened the door silently.

"Ah, Alice," he said, a smile gracing his lips.

The office looked old; old fashioned furniture, old fashioned bookings. Everything in the room was an antique.

"What can I do for you?" Carlisle asked and I smiled.

"I am not sure why I came here." I said, thinking for a moment. "I believe I just wanted some father-daughter time."

Carlisle smiled, squaring his shoulders as he looked at me happily. "What do you suggest?"

"I don't know," I said, smiling shyly. "What would you like to do?"

He smiled. "We could go hunting together. We both have dark eyes and with it only being two days to go, I believe it would be a good idea."

I smiled. "Ok then."

****~oOo~****

"Ali," Emmett said and I looked up, smiling.

"Yes, Emmett?" I said and he smiled, throwing himself down on the couch.

"Whataya doing?" He asked and I smiled.

"Reading," I said and he snorted.

"Is that book any good?" He asked and I shrugged.

"It is good enough." I said and then I smiled. "I find it interesting – I don't recall doing anything like this as a human. It's relaxing somehow."

"Looks it," he said and then he beamed at me.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Let's play a game," he said, leaning forward and rubbing his palms together.

I giggled, putting the book down and copying his actions.

"Alright; let's."

******~oOo~******

"Alice?" Rosalie's voice called from her room. I smiled and hopped up from Jasper's lap.

"I'll do it," I said and Rosalie laughed softly.

"I should have known that you'd see it."

"Yes, perhaps you should have," I said and she sat down in front of the mirror.

"Come on," she said, smiling at me in the reflection. "What are you waiting for?"

I smiled and sped around, doing her hair and make-up.

This sister business was fun; I never wanted to be without it.

Two days.


	34. Last Day

**Hello**

**I know, I know, I'm sorry! Life has been weird and very preoccupying! I got the need to write out the rest of the chapter and here we are. I hate failing you and I'm truly, truly sorry! There are only two more chapters after this one... maybe another. I dunno... it depends on the characters... or more, Alice.**

**:D**

**I hope you like this little one. I'm sorry it's so terribly short, but the guidelines I set for this story was between 500 and 1500 words a chapter. This is around 600. Measly, I know.**

* * *

><p>"No Rosalie," Jasper said, clearly aggravated. I frowned worriedly, my hands itching to go over there and calm my darling down. "If multiple newborns are coming for you, you charge at one and kill them. Sudden movements will jar them."<p>

Jasper had been very tense today.

With the fight scheduled tomorrow if my visions were correct, he was so desperate to try and get us as ready as we can be.

"My darling," I said, flitting over to him.

My hands flew up to his shoulders and I massaged them hard. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders, breathing in and out deeply, trying his best to co-operate with my efforts.

He huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. I smiled in his direction, then in Rose's as an apology. She smiled at me and walked back to her Emmett.

"Oh, my darling," I cooed and he purred lowly, so only I could hear it. "You must relax; everything will be fine. Have faith in us."

"I do," he whispered, turning to me after taking my hands away from his body.

He looked in my eyes and smiled, reaching up to cup and caress my face tenderly.

"I am sorry," he whispered and I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him quickly and softly.

I poured my love into that kiss, hoping he would feel better.

But at this point, I really didn't see anything that would work.

My darling was so high strung… I feared for him and his happiness… but mostly, I feared for his wellbeing and his reactions tomorrow. I didn't want anything bad to happen; it would most definitely cause trouble.

He released my lips then looked up at Rose, who was looking abashedly around the room, anywhere but at the both of us.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. That wasn't fair nor was it nice of me."

She looked back at him. "No, it wasn't but its ok. I understand that you're… under strain."

He nodded at her and we got back to work, training hard than ever before, though I couldn't understand how that was at all possible.

By the end of the day, it was almost as if we were saying goodbye to each other as a family. The gloom and doom feeling was getting to my Jasper… I knew because I could feel his shoulder slumping.

I hated it.

And not for the first time, I hated Maria.

That night, our love making was broken and emotional. It was pained and full of sorrow.

It just made me hate Maria and her band of newborns even more.

The sounds of vampire's loving and saying physical goodbyes to their mates could surely be heard all through the night till dawn.

That was perhaps the only time that Jasper and I stopped and I immediately felt bad for Edward… he was possibly going to die today and he had never known the happiness of having a mate.

But then again, perhaps that was for the best.

"Are you ready, darlin'?" Jasper asked me and I sighed, laying my head on his chest.

"I don't honestly know."

Today's the day… there are no more days left.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I'm thinking you know what the next chapter will be called.<strong>

**Check out my Edward and Bella drabble. It's all human. :D**

**Please review, even though I know I don't deserve it. I just wanna know if you're still around...**

**Plans for the sequel and companion are still going ahead!**

**Thanks!**

**bexie25**


	35. The Time is Now

**Hello**

**I know, I know, but I have an honest reason.**

**A week and a half ago, I was going to update with next chapter and my laptop's hard drive died. I just got my laptop back a few days ago and I was going to wait for when they told me if they could get any of my data of the hard drive but then this came to me.**

**Please read it and review it. Please.**

* * *

><p>"Alice, do you see anything?" Jasper asked urgently.<p>

I frowned. "It's… hazy. There are too many decisions that she hasn't made yet."

My darling sighed and turned to the rest of our family as my eyes opened.

They were watching us, but I could see that they were nervous… that they just wanted to get this over with.

Emmett was shaking, so excited and I was sure that he couldn't wait to get out there.

Rosalie was looking around, aggravation on her features. She was a very protective person and she just wanted this over with, I was sure.

Edward was also aggravated, the stubborn man that he was. I was a little nervous for him; out of everyone in the household, we were perhaps the best matched – besides my relationship with my darling Jasper.

Carlisle was looking… pensive. I knew from his kind nature that he was not looking forward to getting rid of these newborns. He wanted to give them a second chance.

But he couldn't.

Esme was concerned for her children. She was eyeing each other us as if she thought that we would disappear at any moment.

It made me love her even more.

"Alright," Jasper said and he looked at all of us before he continued. "You know what to do. Be confident and work with each other and you'll all be fine. If you don't… we may all die."

There was a solemn mood in the air, one that could not be helped.

I looked at each of the members of my family, praying to the God in the sky that maybe I wouldn't have to lose any of them…

Emmett was a loveable, goofy brother.

Rosalie was a protective woman, not overly sweet, I suppose but she was an excellent shopping partner.

Edward was the brother I may have always wanted, though I couldn't be sure. We were like twins, I was quite sure.

Carlisle was the most intelligent, philosophical man I'd ever known… except perhaps my Jazzy and I felt honoured to have him as my father.

Esme was a loving mother, first and foremost. Her love for us made us all feel worth it.

And Jasper… oh, my darling he was the only man I'd ever love… my mate… my reason to be sane. He calmed my irrational happiness and giddiness, something that I was told I needed.

I gasped as I was unexpectedly pulled into a vision.

I closed my eyes, hoping to see it better.

When my eyes opened, Jasper was there in front of me.

I knew he needed answers, and so I did not hesitate to give them to him.

"Alice, darlin', what did you see?" He asked and I looked at him.

"She's here," I said, just as they came running toward us.

It was now… time had run out.

Every single second mattered.

I looked at my mate, memorizing his features.

He looked at me, "I love you," he said passionately and I smiled.

Before I turned to face what was ahead of me.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>I liked the ending. Don't worry, there's around three more chapters... yeah the whole only one more chapter kinda died out.<strong>

**If you review, the next chapter is up tonight.**

**:D**

**bexie25**


	36. Fight

**Hello**

**So, I did some thinking and basically, I'm not going to ask for reviews. It's pointless because they never come anyway, meaning that no one is reading this I guess. Which is totally my fault... a month here and a month there between updating is completely my fault.**

**If you wanna review, you can... I guess I'll just upload if I here that anyone wants this story anymore.**

* * *

><p>They came charging towards us. Their blood red, vivid eyes were half-crazed as they hissed, looking dangerously at us.<p>

It was strange to see that… but I was sure it was because of something Maria had said about us. Some lie that she had sprouted to anger them and make them need revenge or something.

Suddenly, all of Jasper's words came back to me.

"_They will be focused on one thing… death."_

I charged forward alongside my family.

And when we clashed, red eyes against golden, it was a sea of hisses and destruction.

A part of me went out to my Jazzy, panicking… needing to know if he was alright.

My eyes darted quickly to my left and I smiled… he sure was in his element now.

My mind focused on his grace and power for just a fraction of a second before turning toward the vampire in front of me now.

My lips pulled back into a horrid grimace, a snarl ripping up from my chest. It seemed to frighten the newborn, making them more alert.

I would have been dead two seconds later, but his eyes darted behind me for a moment and I saw the girl behind me decide to rip my arm off two seconds before she made her attempt.

By that time, I was already behind her, throwing her down onto the soil.

She fell with a huff and I quickly took her moment of confusion to my advantage.

I ripped her apart by the limbs and pulled her head off.

I stood from her, ignoring her lifeless but somewhat twitching body parts as I moved towards the scared boy-child in front of me.

I felt pity for a small second before another line of Jasper's came to my mind.

"_Maria… is cunning. She'll play with your mind. She'll make you feel sorry for the newborns you're fighting long enough for it to distract you. And that's when her pawns will attack…_

_Do _not _fall for it… instead; use it to your advantage."_

I smiled sweetly at him, swinging my shoulders from side to side.

The next second, he was in pieces on the ground.

I looked around, knowing that Jasper would have already gotten through many of them.

And I was right. Three quarters of them were gone, at least half killed by Jasper.

Edward was to my left and a bit ahead.

He was fighting a newborn, and winning easily.

I smirked, knowing that it was because of our talents that we were so good.

Rosalie was helping Emmett with around three.

Carlisle and Esme were fighting one…

"Alice, behind you!" I heard Jasper shout just as the decision of an intelligent vampire was made. I saw what they decided and not a second later, they were lunging for me as I turned around.

I grunted as I used their decision to my advantage.

When we landed, I flipped us over, landing on top of him. Sitting on this vampire's chest, I grabbed him by the elbows and twisted, tugging.

A few moments later he, too, was obliterated.

I looked around the clearing, seeing that it was merely a mass of vampire parts; limbs, torsos and heads.

I gasped as I was pulled into a vision.

"Jasper… Maria's coming," I said, opening my eyes.

"Actually," a feminine voice said. "I'm already here."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Maria's here.<strong>

**Bye!**

**bexie25**


	37. Prize of Life

**Hi**

**Does my updating surprise you? Hahaha.**

**Anyways, here's the second last chapter. No epilogue; there's no need because of the sequel. :D**

**I've started writing Jasper's companion... I like it so far.**

**Review if you want to...**

* * *

><p>Jasper growled.<p>

"Maria," he said angrily.

She smiled at him sweetly, seductively, making _me _growl.

Jasper was _mine_.

"Jasper," she said, the lilt in her voice was seductive.

My hands itched to just… _kill her_.

Jasper felt what I was feeling and walked backwards, his eyes staying on Maria as he did so.

When he reached me, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I sighed and leaned against him as he gave me everything I needed to feel…

Reassured… happy… safe…

He smiled down at me and mouthed, "I love you and I'm yours."

I smiled back up at him, purring slightly.

Maria cleared her throat, bringing the attention of our entire family to her.

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Esme all made their way towards us. When they reached us, they stood around us, glaring at Maria.

"I say we settle this," Jasper said seriously. "I know that you are… angry at me for leaving the way I did."

Maria scoffed. "Angry? Jasper darling, the fury that I am feeling is wrath inspiring."

Jasper smiled, but it was not a friendly smile. "You always had a way with words..." from his tone, somewhat sarcastic and light but with an undertone of anger, I could tell that he was talking about how she manipulated him, used him and made him think she loved him.

I, myself, wanted to kill her for that.

Maria giggled, "Oh, you are too kind."

Jasper's gaze transformed into a hard stare. "Let's get this over with, Maria. I don't have all day, and nor do my family."

She scoffed again at the word. "Family? Jasper… your only family is _me_. Surely you know that by now… come, my love, let's leave this place… let's leave your… _pet_," she said, looking at me and I growled at her. "Come with me, and we'll run the world the way we want it."

Jasper frowned. "It's quite sad, really, that you think that after everything you put me through I'd just let you play me again." He stepped forward, out of my arms and I nearly went with him. But I knew that he needed to do this by himself. It was his battle. He crouched in front of her. "Let's fight, Maria."

She smiled. "You'll lose."

Jasper chuckled. "I've got too much to leave behind for me to possibly let you kill me. We both know that I'm the better fighter."

I knew what he was doing and I smiled.

"_If you make a vampire angry… mostly, by doubting their strength in front of them and others, they'll be blinded by rage. They'll make mistakes…_

Use_ those mistakes."_

They collided with a powerful sound that resembled thunder and I flinched, whimpering. Mother stepped forward and pulled me into her arms.

I gripped her arms, half burrowing my head in her chest and half watching their fight.

I needed for my Jazzy to be ok.

If he wasn't, I'd die.

I knew it.

But they were moving so fiercely and so fast that I couldn't really see who was winning.

Grunts and growls, both feminine and masculine sounded until… suddenly… the fighting stopped.

And only one rose to claim the prize of life.

* * *

><p><strong>I think we all know who it is... but I thought I'd just give you the cliffy anyways... I liked that line.<strong>

**:D**

**Next one as soon as I get some reviews...**

**bexie25**


	38. This is What We Are

**Hello**

**So... this is the end.**

**At least, it's the end of Reason to be Sane... it's sequel - yet to be named, but just typing about is giving me ideas - well, that's gonna begin...**

**Soon.**

**I just wanna give you the link to the banner for Reason to be Sane... I love it: s1108 . photobucket . com/albums/h411/bexie25/Banners%20for%20Stories/?action=view¤t=ReasontobeSanebanner . jpg**

**Please leave me just one more at the bottom.**

**Speaking of, there's an important note there so DO NOT CLOSE WITHOUT READING WHAT I HAVE TO SAY DOWN THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p>"Jasper," I whispered, ripping myself from Esme's arms.<p>

I ran to him, a smile on my face as our bodies collided.

I sobbed into his chest, melting into him.

Calm washed over me and I looked up at him as he cupped my cheeks.

He smiled down at me and I smiled up at him.

And then he leaned down to kiss me.

When our lips met, sighs and whimpers and moans and groans and growls could not be helped.

It was a frightening experience, to think that you would never see your mate again… never feel them against you…

I was obviously shaken from the ordeal and as our family began to clean up, while urging us to go home, I clung to my Jazzy.

He picked me up and I clung to him, my hands gripping his shirt, surely savaging it as he ran us through the forests to our home.

We raced through the threshold, up the stairs and directly into our room.

Clothes were torn off.

Fingers gripped at flesh.

Mouths touched… sharing breaths.

This was what we needed…

This was what we were…

Just two people… unlikely matched… but we fit so _well _together.

We fell in a heap onto the bed, sighs escaping our mouths.

And as we became one, it felt like I was home again.

My breath hitched as I gripped Jasper's shoulders as our urges took over. We were like animals, the only recognition of our true selves hidden deep within our gazes.

I smiled, gripping Jasper's hair, crying out as he loved me… as he made love to me and made me feel like I was the most important person to him in the world.

We came, powerfully, giving ourselves to one another in a way that only true mates could.

In a way that only _we _could.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. I was lying on top of him, and we were still connected in the most intimate way. We were reconnecting and helping each other calm down.

"I love you," he whispered and I smiled against his lips.

"Forever," we whispered before we lost ourselves in each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted… it meant so much to me.<strong>

**This story was my second every published, but it had a lot of firsts within it… it holds a special place in my heart.**

**And so please, review it one last time.**

**Thank you…**

**Bexie25.**

**P.S. I'll be pre-writing a lot of the chapters for the sequel and Jasper's companion BEFORE they are uploaded. Unlike with this one, they will have a schedule, which will work because they will be half pre-written. It won't be too long though, promise.. and when they are up, I will notify you on this story. **

**Thank you… **


	39. AN  Jasper companion piece is up!

_**Hello!**_

_**I've just up the first chapter of My Saviour – the companion piece to this story! Hope you join me for the ride, I promise it'll be more organized. I've got it partially pre-written and it's now part of my new updating schedule (which is explained on my profile)!**_

_**Please check it out and if you're sticking around, alert it – or me – and review it!**_

_**:D**_

_**Here's the info:**_

_**Summary: There was no trace of the man that I used to be anywhere in me. He**_  
><em><strong>was gone. In his place was this… this thing… this vampire… a monster of<strong>_  
><em><strong>the night. But to my surprise, it seemed that God did love someone no matter<strong>_  
><em><strong>what… because in leaving Peter and Charlotte… and coming to Pennsylvania,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I found my saviour in a little pixie-haired vampire. Companion to Reason to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sane. Lemons.<strong>_

_**fanfiction s / 8270205 / 1 /**_

_**You should know what to do with the address above. **_

_**Please stick with it and read it if you want - then review it!**_

_**Hope to see you there!**_

_**bexie25**_


End file.
